ThornClan's Beginning
by Spinosa
Summary: Seasons ago a Clan known as ThornClan lived deep within the forest near an abandoned Twolegplace. Seasons ago ThornClan was disbanded after a vicious battle against a gang of rogues. Now it is time for them to return. Now it is time for ThornClan's new beginning. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

** Allegiances**

Leader: Breezestar - very pale ginger she-cat with piercing green eyes. White underbelly, white paws and a white splash on her muzzle.  
Apprentice: Sootpaw

Deputy: Archwhisker - black and white tom with amber eyes. Has one scar above his right eye from a fight when he was a kit.  
Apprentice: Rushpaw

Medicine Cat: Owlpaw - pale brown she-cat with darker brown markings along her leg and tail. Has amber eyes.

Warriors:

Mythflower - golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Brazenpaw

Rabbitsnow - very pale gray, almost white tom with yellow eyes. Has longer legs than anyone else in the Clan.

Thrushfur - brown and white tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Maplepaw

Brooksong - gray-blue she-cat with yellow eyes.

Redfire - ginger tom with patches of brown in his fur.

Patchwhisker - spotted gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Brazenpaw - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mythflower's son.

Sootpaw - smoky black tom with yellow eyes.

Rushpaw - light brown she-cat with white paws and tail tip.

Maplepaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Rushpaw's sister.

Queens:

Jadeleaf - pale tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mother of Flutterkit and Batkit.

Dapplebird - patchy gray she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The forest felt alive with life as Robinsong padded through the undergrowth. Her ginger-tipped ears flicked from side to side as she listened to the birds sing. On any other day she would have been thrilled to be out on her own. But this felt different. Something was off.

Fear scent suddenly filled the air. Robinsong stiffened when the forest became eerily silent.

Quick as a flash the medicine cat bounded back towards the camp. ThornClan camp was located between a grove of oak trees. Brambles surrounded the camp, providing a protective barrier from the outside world.

Robinsong squeezed her way through a small opening and stared at the clearing in horror.

All around her cats were fighting as rogues poured into the clearing. She recognized her sister, Midnightfur, pinning down a larger opponent in the midst of battle. Robinsong let out a yowl of anger and lunged forward, only to be shoved aside by a familiar face.

"Featherstar, what are you doing?" Robinsong demanded.

"We need our medicine cat now more than ever!" Featherstar hissed. "Get the queens and kits out of the nursery."

Robinsong's eyes narrowed into tiny slits before she did as she was told. To her surprise most of the rogues were occupied by the warriors. She glanced back at Featherstar and saw that the leader was keeping the rogues distracted.

The dark brown she-cat let out a sigh of frustration when she reached the nursery. There was only one nursing queen at the moment.

"Maroonheart, I need to get you and your kits to safety," she meowed after the dark ginger queen looked at her in surprise.

Anger gleamed within Maroonheart's eyes when she realized where this was going.

"No, I'm not leaving this Clan undefended," she snapped.

"The Clan is going to be fine," Robinsong reassured her. Despite the sounds of fur ripping and claws tearing into flesh echoing around her, Robinsong remained icily calm. "Featherstar has ordered me to take you and your kits to safety."

The dark ginger queen's fur bristled slightly before she nodded. She had three kits that were almost three moons old now. Robinsong knew that they would make fine warriors if they reached adulthood. But for now their safety mattered more than anything.

Robinsong helped her carry two kits while she carried one. Maroonheart's mate had died a few days ago from a random rogue attack. Flamepelt's death had left her devastated, but Maroonheart would move on and care for her kits when she was needed.

One of the kits let out a terrified screech when Robinsong stumbled over a root. She flinched at the sound as a rogue whirled on Maroonheart. The dark ginger queen's ears flattened when the rogue spotted the tiny kit grasped by the scruff.

"Get them out of here, now!" Maroonheart snarled after dropping the only kit she was carrying.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind." Panic gripped at Robinsong's heart when she realized that Maroonheart was right. Another rogue was advancing towards her, claws unsheathed and eyes flashing with malice. Being a medicine cat did have it's drawbacks. And she wasn't much of a fighter compared to her Clanmates.

_StarClan forgive me_, she begged silently as she started to run. She could hear the rogue tearing after her when she pushed her way through the brambles. Thorns snared at her pelt, piercing through her skin, but she didn't care. Saving the kits and following Featherstar's orders was all she cared about. She didn't stop running until the rogue stopped following her. She knew they would track her scent down eventually, so hiding it was her only option.

"I'm sorry little ones," she whispered after dropping Flamekit and Gingerkit into a puddle. The kits let out terrified wails after they were thrown into the water. Robinsong winced as icy cold water gripped her body. It was the middle of leaffall, but now it felt more like late leafbare.

Once that task was finished she picked up the kits and licked their fur the wrong way to dry them off. Any remnants of ThornClan was washed away the moment they were thrown into the water. She couldn't allow the rogues to think that they were still alive. Now she understood what her Clan's fate was. These kits were truly ThornClan's last hope. If they survived than the memory of ThornClan would live on in the next generation.

* * *

**AN: So, this is the beginning of my new story, ThornClan's Beginning. It's similar to the last story I wrote, but I kind of scrapped that idea and went with this one. ThornClan's beginning will likely have between thirty to thirty-five chapters or more depending on how long the plot is dragged on. Please let me know what you thought of this, and constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Early morning sunlight filtered through the abandoned Twoleg nest that Breeze had claimed many days ago. Slowly and carefully she blinked open her eyes to find herself stretched out on some strange Twoleg object. It was soft and comfortable, providing the perfect bed to sleep on. In the distance she heard a dog barking, causing her to jump in surprise. Once the noise died down she relaxed and stared at the walls that surrounded her.

The nest itself was a crumbling heap of Twoleg rubbish. Breeze was well aware that this wasn't a safe place to live. But she had fought for this home with tooth and claw. And she was determined to keep it as hers. No rogue was going to take what she had rightfully claimed.

After grooming her already ruffled fur, Breeze jumped down from the soft object and searched for any signs of prey. Mice were abundant in the abandoned city. She could easily find them cowering in a corner or running for their lives. Claiming a kill was the hard part. With so many rogues around it was easy to get tangled in a fight. Breeze had learned that the hard way when she was just a kit. She had barely survived her first fight only thanks to her mother, who drove away an intruder from the only other home she had known.

_But that's in the past_, she reminded herself. _I'm an adult now_, _and I need to fend for myself_.

It was that sense of determination that had driven Breeze on. Her siblings had moved on, far away from Twolegplace. She wasn't even sure where they had disappeared to. Mulch was a fighter through and through. He would have fit in well with a gang. Gangs were also abundant in the city, which made living here even more dangerous. Her sister Clover on the other paw would have fled in terror. She doubted Clover would last five moons on her own.

Breeze continued making her way around the Twoleg nest, checking for signs of prey that might be found. Suddenly the sounds of tiny paws scuffling against the cold ground alerted her. She opened her jaws to taste the air and picked up the scent of a mouse. Instinct quickly kicked in and she dropped to a hunter's crouch after pinpointing it's location.

The mouse was hiding between two boxes. From what she could tell it was nibbling on something, unaware that it was being hunted. Carefully she made her way towards the boxes, until she was a couple of tail-lengths in front of them. The mouse was still unaware, but now it was scuffling around the ground once more. Heartbeats seemed to pass before Breeze pounced. She wriggled her back legs before springing forward with all of her strength. But just as she was about to crash into the boxes, something else snared the mouse. Annoyance flared within Breeze when she heard the sound of bones crunching between teeth.

"Hey, that was _my_ mouse!" she snarled when she shoved the boxes aside. She stopped at once when she saw that it was a mangy looking old rogue eating the mouse.

"When you get to be my age, it doesn't matter who's mouse it is," the tom retorted after finishing the last scraps.

Surprise flared within Breeze when she realized just how old this tom was. The fur along his muzzle, though stained with red, looked almost silvery white. Most cats died a young age in the city. The gangs that lived here either forced you to join or killed you if you refused.

"How have you survived all of these moons?" Breeze demanded after forcing her fur to lay flat.

The tom stared at her thoughtfully before answering, "Why would a youngen' like you care about an old loner like me?"

Once again annoyance flared within Breeze, but she held it back by letting out a gusty sigh. "I was always taught to respect my elders," she murmured. "That they have wisdom we do not."

"Yer mother had the right idea than," the tom rasped. "My name is Tangleclaw. I know the name sounds odd, but that's what my mother named me. She told me an' my siblings that survival ain't just about fightin' off some big bad rogues. We looked after one another and hunted together. But once our mother died my siblin's all disappeared."

"I'm... sorry to hear that." Breeze knew all too well what that was like. She had left her own family when she was barely six moons old. It was a tough decision to make, but she felt as though she was ready to leave.

An awkward silence filled the air soon after that. The tom simply grunted and started to move off once more, but the sudden fear of being alone crept over Breeze.

"Wait," she called when he was a few tail-lengths ahead of her. "I... why don't you stay the night in this area?" she suggested after the situation became more and more awkward. Tangleclaw looked at her in surprise before shaking his head.

"This area ain't safe anymore," he muttered. "Rogues are coming, and they'll claim this place as their own."

_I'd like to see them try_! Breeze knew that he was right though. Despite the urge to fight back with words, she remained icily silent. The rogues had always had an eye on this territory. Sooner or later they would come. And when they did, she would be killed or forced to join. _And I think I'd rather die than join them_, she added.

"Where are you headed?" Breeze asked after deciding that he was right.

"To the forest," Tangleclaw replied. "The rogues are afraid of that forest for some reason or another."

"Why would the rogues be afraid of some random forest?" Breeze wondered out loud.

"Accordin' to my mother, they say the forest is haunted by the ancestors of a group of wild cats." Tangleclaw's words sent chills down Breeze's spine. "These cats lived by somethin' known as the Warrior Code. They hunted together and patrolled a large territory."

"Did... this group of cats have a name?" Breeze pressed on.

"They were called ThornClan." Tangleclaw seemed uninterested as he continued padding ahead. Breeze swerved to the right to avoid a piece of Twoleg rubble. He was fast, even if he was just a rogue. It was difficult just to keep up with him, and for a moment Breeze wondered why she was following him in the first place. "Do you want to see where these cats lived?" Without warning he had stopped, causing her to almost crash into him.

"Yes." Breeze's answer came so quickly that she didn't have time to think over it.

Tangleclaw simply flicked his tail before turning around and padding forward once more. Breeze let out another sigh before padding after him. Something told her that this was only the beginning of her journey. She glanced over her shoulder and suddenly wondered if this was worth the risk of following a total stranger. Either way she was going to find out.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, there's the first chapter. Thanks to Cookies and Cream for being my only reviewer, you make my day when I read your reviews! :D Also just for a heads up, I might update this more than once a day. Not sure how that's gonna work but we'll see. Please let me know what you thought of Breeze and Tangleclaw :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Tangleclaw was an interesting cat. That much Breeze knew. He told her stories of the past. Apparently groups of wildcats had lived in this forest many seasons ago. Breeze remembered hearing stories about them when she was a kit, but she had never believed them at the time. After listening to Tangleclaw she wondered if they really were more than just rumors.

And to make things more interesting Tangleclaw had led her to what appeared to be an old clearing. Ancient looking oak trees surrounded the clearing. Overgrown bushes covered in thorns and vines provided the clearing with a protective barrier. To Breeze it seemed like the barriers had always been there. But Tangleclaw had said that the barriers were placed there by the wildcats known as warriors.

Throughout the day Breeze continued listening to his stories. These warriors lived by a strict law known as the warrior code. They lived in a group known as a Clan called ThornClan. Breeze was fascinated with these stories, mostly because Tangleclaw was so good at sharing them. He seemed happier than before. In fact Breeze almost thought he looked younger as he told what his mother had taught him moons ago.

By the end of the day Breeze knew just about everything Tangleclaw had known. There were kits, elders, apprentices and warriors in a Clan. A leader was chosen by ancestors known as StarClan. And that leader had to have mentored an apprentice before they were chosen. Breeze's mind was spinning with exhaustion when Tangleclaw was finally finished.

"How do you know so much about this Clan stuff?" she grumbled as she coped with all of this knowledge.

"My mother's great grandmother was a warrior," Tangleclaw replied. His voice had suddenly grown soft as he looked off into the distance. "She passed on the stories of the Clans from the cat that saved her."

Once again Breeze became interested in the cat that had saved Tangleclaw's distant kin. "What was... her name?" she asked warily.

"Robinsong." Tangleclaw suddenly looked back at Breeze. His fur was slightly ruffled as if he could see what Robinsong looked like. "She was the Clan's medicine cat, but she was ordered to flee with the only two kits the Clan had at the time. She saved my ancestor from the rogues that destroyed ThornClan."

_She must have known what she was doing_, Breeze thought sadly. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to lose everything. And Robinsong must have felt like she had betrayed her Clan by running away. At that moment Breeze realized that if the rogues ever _did_ come back, she would fight them off. And that was when an idea occurred to her.

"Tangleclaw, why can't we restart the Clan?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do you know how impossible such a task is?" Tangleclaw glared at her after realizing where this was going. "Not only ain't it dangerous, it's mousebrained."

Breeze shook her head in frustration and stood up. "Not if we put our minds to the task," she told him. "Wouldn't it be great to live in a Clan again? I'm sure there are cats who are willing to give this idea a chance!"

Her heartbeat quickened as she thought of what they could be capable of. Images of hunting and patrolling for a Clan suddenly coursed through her. She wanted to keep the memory of ThornClan alive now that she understood what had happened.

"This ain't a good idea," Tangleclaw snapped. "What yer suggestin' is that we take cats from their perfectly normal lives."

_He does have a point there_, Breeze told herself. _What cat would be willing to give up their old lives like this_?

She let out a sigh of frustration and defeat. There wasn't any point in arguing. Tangleclaw was right.

Just as she was about to leave the clearing, she heard a loud squeal coming from the other side. Tangleclaw was busy gathering leaves and moss for a nest to notice. Breeze looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't watching. It sounded like someone was struggling in the bed of thorns.

With a flick of her tail Breeze bounded over to what looked like a small dip in the clearing. She leaned forward and saw a small golden tabby tail sticking out. Amusement coursed through her when she realized that it was just a kitten that had gotten stuck.

"Don't struggle," she meowed after pulling away the dead branches. The vines were still in the way, and thorns snared at her pelt. But Breeze worked carefully around them when she caught a glimpse of the young cat. "It's okay, I won't hurt you," she promised when the kitten began to whimper.

In a few heartbeats she managed to cut the vines with her claws. She pulled away any thorns that had caught onto the young cat's scruff. By now the kitten had stopped his struggling. Breeze guessed that he was either exhausted or realized that he was being helped. With a final tug at one of the vines, the kitten was finally free. He stumbled into the low dip before looking at Breeze in surprise.

"Thanks!" he squeaked. "I didn't see those stupid thorns until it was too late."

"What's goin' on out here?" Breeze flinched when she heard Tangleclaw's familiar voice. The kitten stiffened when he caught sight of Tangleclaw's thin frame. "What's a kit doin' out here?" he demanded after glaring at the trembling kitten.

"He was caught by the thorns," Breeze explained before the kitten could say anything. "I couldn't just leave him there."

"Where's yer mother?" Tangleclaw ignored her and looked back at the kitten.

"I-I don't know!" the kitten wailed. "I was running from these scary looking cats. She told me to hide."

Breeze closed her eyes and realized that the mother might be dead. Pity for the kitten clenched at her heart. Tangleclaw had said that the warrior code was an important part of Clan life. And the warrior code said that no kit or elder should be left to die.

"We'll have to look for her tomorrow," she murmured sympathetically. "It's getting too dark for you to go off on your own."

"Oh no, I ain't lookin' after some runt," Tangleclaw snorted.

"You don't have to look after him," Breeze hissed. "_I'll_ look after him." She paused before looking back at the kitten. "What's your name by the way?" she added.

"My mom named me Brazen," he replied. He was still trembling with fear as he kept glancing between Breeze and Tangleclaw.

"Interesting name," Breeze meowed. She kept her voice calm before flicking her tail across the kitten's shoulder. "You'll be safe with me. Tomorrow we will look for your mother."

Privately Breeze wasn't even sure if his mother was still alive. If the rogues had found her she would likely be killed or forced to join their gang. A shudder coursed down Breeze's spine at the thought. She didn't want to give Brazen a nightmare.

She led Brazen to what looked like a makeshift nest in the clearing. Tangleclaw slept further away, ignoring the tiny kitten as if he was just an annoying fly. Breeze guessed that he was used to living on his own like she was. But if he wanted to hold on to Clan traditions than he needed to get used to living in a group.

* * *

**AN: Like I said, fast update. I'm really excited about this story, and I've already got five chapters typed up. Not that they'll all be posted at once. But you get the idea. Please let me know what you thought of this!**


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was early morning when Breeze was woken up by needle-sharp claws. She let out a cry of shock when she realized that she had been pried from her nest. Panic gripped at her heart as she struggled to fight back, but her attacker was quick and easily subdued her.

"Where is my son?" A heavily built paw was placed around Breeze's neck. Finally she opened her eyes and saw a beautiful looking golden tabby she-cat glaring down at her. "_Where_ is my son?" She repeated the question when Breeze didn't answer.

"He was here just last night!" Breeze choked out.

"Well he sure as stars isn't here right now," the golden tabby snapped.

"Mom!" Almost at once the paw was lifted from Breeze's neck. Relief washed over her when she recognized Brazen's mew. She looked towards the edge of the clearing to see him standing there, tail lifted in shock when he saw his mother. "You're okay!" He wasted no time in bounding towards the golden tabby.

"Brazen, thank the stars you are safe," the golden tabby breathed after rubbing noses with him.

"It's only thanks to this cat I'm alive," Brazen admitted after ducking his head in embarrassment.

Now it was the golden tabby's turn to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't realize that you had helped my son."

"It's okay," Breeze replied with a shrug. "I would have done the same thing if I had kits of my own."

She was sure that she would have done the same thing. She had never thought of having kits. It seemed so distant, especially since she was just a loner. Any chances at meeting a tom that might actually stay with her were slim.

"My name is Myth by the way," the golden tabby meowed. "I really am sorry that I attacked you. After the rogues chased me I was afraid my son had been captured by them."

"It's okay, really," Breeze purred. "I'm just glad we were able to find you."

Myth looked more than relieved to be reunited with her son. Breeze felt her heart soar with hope when she realized that these cats might be willing to be part of a Clan. Despite Tangleclaw's fear she knew that these cats were capable of fighting. And if she told them his stories than maybe they would be willing to join.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for now," Breeze suddenly added when the two cats started to leave. "It will be safer than living in Twolegplace."

"Mom, can we stay? This place is so big!" Brazen's eyes were bright with excitement as he bounced beside his mother. Myth gave him an odd look before glancing back at Breeze. Heartbeats of an awkward silence seemed to fill the air.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay for a few nights," Myth sighed after realizing that this was what Brazen wanted.

Breeze smirked in amusement when she realized that Brazen was more at home here than ever. He was bounding from one spot in the clearing to the other. Breeze stiffened when she thought of Tangleclaw the moment Myth had made her decision.

_Where is he_? she wondered.

A sudden knot filled her stomach as Breeze picked up a familiar scent. She took a few tentative steps before realizing why she felt this way.

It didn't take Breeze long to realize that Tangleclaw wasn't moving. He was curled up in a makeshift nest of moss and leaves that he had made last night. Breeze bowed her head when she realized that he was dead.

"Tangleclaw... you've joined StarClan," she whispered.

"By the way, I never did get your name," Myth meowed once Brazen was settled in. The golden tabby flinched when she saw what Breeze was staring at. "Oh my stars, who is that?"

"His name was... _is_ Tangleclaw," Breeze corrected herself.

"Such a strange name... but I feel like I've heard it somewhere," Myth mewed.

"My name is Breeze, by the way," Breeze murmured when she looked back at Myth. "I was following Tangleclaw after my nest got raided by the rogues. They're probably the same rogues that were chasing you."

She paused before taking a deep breath. As quickly as she could she told Myth what Tangleclaw had told her. Myth's eyes widened in disbelief when Breeze told her about the Clan. Than doubt clouded Myth's eyes when Breeze was finished speaking.

"Living in a group of cats sounds dangerous," she muttered crossly. "Wouldn't it just attract even larger threats?"

It took Breeze a few heartbeats to realize that Myth was right. As much as she hated to admit it, the rogues that lived in Twolegplace would see a Clan as a threat. She didn't know much about fighting, much less defending such a large group. She might be able to defend her territory, but not when it was against a large number of rogues.

"I suppose you have a point," she sighed in defeat.

What Tangleclaw had told her sent thrills of hope through her though. She couldn't forget the look of pride in his eyes when he told her about the warrior code. Or the Clan that lived by it. She wasn't going to forget his dream.

Breeze took in a deep breath as Myth and Brazen built a makeshift nest. Silently she hoped and prayed that Myth would change her mind. But doubt would likely take over if she thought of agreeing with Breeze's plan.

_I'm sorry Tangleclaw_, she thought as she curled up in a pile of leaves. _But it looks like the Clan was never meant to be_.

* * *

**AN: I know these chapters are shorter than usual, but they will get longer, I promise! And thanks to Cookies and Cream for reviewing :) Next update will likely be tonight since Agents of SHIELD will be starting tomorrow. I won't be updating much with Iron Man 3 coming out as well :P**


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ferns rustled against the warm newleaf breeze as a black and white tom padded through his territory. Powerful muscles rippled beneath thick fur. He was built for survival. The scar above his right eyebrow proved it. He had earned that scar from the earlier days as a kit. Since than he had been a fighter through and through. No cat dared challenge him when he was in his prime.

"Archie, good to see you're still alive!" The black and white tom whipped around to see a smaller brown tabby tom. His eyes were dark with terror as he tried to keep calm in front of the larger cat. "Mux wants to know if you've got the mice," he added in a snarl.

Without a second thought Archie swung his paw across the younger cat. The brown tabby let out a startled hiss as he was thrown into a pile of boxes. Dust exploded around them, and quick as a flash Archie was on top of the intruder with his claws pressed against their neck.

"You can tell Mux that I will have his mice when they're ready," he snapped. "He isn't the boss around these parts, and there are bigger, tougher enemies that he should deal with first."

The tabby simply stared at Archie, mouth agape as he struggled to say something. Archie's whiskers twitched in amusement when he saw that the young cat was speechless.

"I'll do just that sir," the tabby stammered when Archie released his grip.

Archie watched as he disappeared around the corner, tail between his legs. Than he forced back a fit of laughter as soon as he was alone.

_What a coward_, he thought with a shake of his head. Any other cat would have fought back. The cats in Mux's group were small and young. Usually Mux made a deal with them that forced them into joining his gang. He led the third largest group of cats in Twolegplace.

Memories of the old gang Archie had been part of coursed through him. His mother had been part of the largest group in Twolegplace. They were split into districts among the abandoned city. Those who crossed the gang were either killed or forced into joining. Archie had fled from his gang when his brother was killed in the heat of battle. Since than he had been living on his own, trying to make it in a world like this.

What he did back than made him shudder with fear. The things rogues did just for the fun of it... a kit should never have to go through that.

He tried to push the thoughts aside as he continued making his way across the street. This was where he had encountered a large dog that was abandoned by their Twoleg. The dog had been terribly thin, and hunger pushed it on to hunt innocent cats. A search patrol was sent out to kill the dog. Archie had been part of the search patrol, and so was his brother. That was the battle his brother had been killed in. He could never forget the horror he had felt when his brother was killed by another member of the gang.

_I will never forgive them_, he told himself. _Those rogues live to kill_.

It was when he reached an empty nest that something caught Archie's attention. His ears swiveled back and forth as he caught a sound in the air. His claws unsheathed out of sheer instinct as he followed the noise. It sounded like the wail of a kit.

The black and white tom's fur bristled when he peered between a pack of boxes that were stacked together. The wail had come from a tiny kit. Archie's lips drew back in the beginnings of a snarl as he glared down at them. Than he caught sight of why the kit was wailing.

"Mommy, please wake up!" The light brown tabby kit was poking the she-cat's body. "Maple's getting hungry!"

Archie noticed how horribly thin the queen was. She wasn't moving, and a knot of pity formed in his stomach. Than he pushed the pity away as if it had never occurred to him. This little squirt was going to get herself killed wailing away like this.

"Enough with the wailing," he muttered when the kit cried out again. The kit flinched when she heard his voice. She whirled around and stared at him with wide amber eyes. "Bigger enemies than me live in this place, I doubt you would want to face them."

The tiny kit seemed to understand what he was saying. But just as he guessed that she had gotten the concept, she let out another wail that sent chills down Archie's spine. With a sigh of frustration he grabbed her by the scruff as she buried her nose into her mother's fur.

"No!" the kit squeaked when he dropped her beside him. "I'm not leaving her!"

"If you don't leave now you'll only get yourself killed," Archie snapped.

"I was about to say the same thing." Archie stiffened when he heard a familiar voice.

He whirled around to see a dark ginger tom with a white-tipped tail glaring at him. This tom was part of Mux's group, and the small brown tabby was with him. The tabby's face glowed with excitement as he studied his enemy.

"Trigger, don't you have anything better to do than bully a pair of kits?" Archie muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Why would I bully the future of our gang?" Trigger made himself sound innocent as the tiny kit stared at him in utter terror. "I wasn't going to hurt the little scrap."

_Yeah_, _and I'd be welcomed back with open paws_, Archie thought as he watched the tom's claws unsheathe. Still, he decided to go along with Trigger's story and tried to feign innocence.

"I thought it would be better for them to join your group," he admitted. The words sounded like bile in his throat, but he carried on nonetheless. "The more the better, right?"

Confusion gleamed within Trigger's eyes as he watched Archie move towards the kit. Archie was surprised at how quiet the kit was considering her situation. She was glaring at Trigger now, fur fluffed up to make her look twice her size.

"You are a good for nothing liar!" Trigger snarled.

Archie saw what was coming and moved to the side as he lunged forward. He smirked when Trigger struggled to recover from the surprise. The young tabby saw what was coming as well and started to run. He was still wounded from his previous encounter with Archie, giving the black and white tom an idea.

He grabbed the tabby with his claws, giving the young cat little chances of escaping. The tabby whipped around and tried to claw Archie's muzzle, but Archie pulled back just in time. Trigger stood and glared as Archie managed to drag the tabby towards his boss.

"Now, I am going to make this simple," Archie began as the tabby struggled to free himself. "You leave these two alone, and I'll let your cronie live. Do we have a deal?"

Trigger frowned when he realized the extent of his situation. He glared at Archie as the black and white tom pressed a claw against the tabby's neck. He would not hesitate to kill. Not if it meant keeping those dumb kits safe. Moons seemed to pass before Trigger made his decision.

"Fine, release him!" The dark ginger tom had stepped away from the kit, eyes narrowed with hate as he looked between them and Archie.

"Thank you for your assistance," Archie sneered as he swiped a claw across the tabby's muzzle.

The tabby shot him a glare before fleeing with his companion. Archie couldn't help but smirk as he watched them disappear. They wouldn't show their sorry faces for a while. At least he would have enough time to get these kits to safety before they returned.

"Where is your sister?" Archie looked back at the terrified kit. She was trembling from the shock of that fight, and Archie couldn't blame her for her fear. She probably had never fought another cat in her entire life.

Archie followed her gaze and saw that Maple was hiding between a couple of warm looking Twoleg objects. It took Archie a few heartbeats to remember that they were blankets. He let out a sigh before pulling the blanket down. The blankets were concealing a tortoiseshell kit streaked with white. Her fur was thicker than the light brown tabby's.

"You aren't in danger," Archie meowed as he flicked his tail across the kit's shoulder. "You need to leave this area though. Those rogues will be back, and they will force you to join their gang." He tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke.

"No, mom's coming back, isn't she?" Maple's mew was filled with sorrow after shaking with fear.

_How am I supposed to help these kits when they can barely take care of themselves_? Archie wondered with a lash of his tail.

"Lead them to the forest." Archie froze when he heard the calming voice. He looked around anxiously to see who was with them. Was the queen still alive? He looked at her to see that she was still dead. "They will be safe in the forest. You must go with them."

_No, my home is in Twolegplace_, Archie defended himself.

"Your heart lies within the forest," the voice told him. "You have the courage of a warrior. Now prove it."

For a heartbeat Archie wondered who he was arguing with before he shook his head. This was mousebrained.

"Come on, we're going to the forest," he ordered.

"But what about mommy?" the light brown tabby kit demanded.

"Do you want to join her?" Archie retorted. The light brown tabby looked at her mother one more time before guiltily shaking her head. "Good, now if we move fast we will reach the forest by tomorrow. But we need to be careful, and quiet. The last thing you want is to attract more rogues. What is your name?"

"Lola," the light brown tabby replied.

_Of all the names she has_. Archie rolled his eyes as he looked away. Something told him that he was going to regret this journey. But at least he wouldn't be alone this time. Even if they were annoying she-cats, at least he'd have company. Besides, he wasn't going to let them join Mux's gang even if they weren't his kin.

* * *

**AN: I lied about this chapter update, didn't I? Oh well, what did you think of Archie? He has to be my favorite character, because he acts all tough on the outside, but he just has a big heart. Thanks everyone for your reviews, they make my day! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Oh, and do you think I should make a list of the rogues that live in this Twolegplace?**


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

In two days Breeze managed to find cats that were willing to listen to her. She was in a different part of the forest as she explained to them what Tangleclaw had told her. The sun was just beginning to rise as she finished her story. The group was small, but at least they took in everything she said. Myth had left with Brazen just before she gathered them.

_I wonder what they are up to_, she thought as she looked at the clear blue sky. Most likely Brazen was complaining that they hadn't stayed in the forest.

"So how exactly do we start a Clan?" A long-legged pale gray tom stood beside his sister, a gray-blue she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Breeze had found them protecting one another from a fox just yesterday. She had seen the determination in their eyes and fighting skills.

"He never did tell me how," Breeze admitted. "But I believe StarClan will show us."

Tangleclaw had said that it would take faith to lead them on. Breeze wanted to show that she had faith in StarClan. Something told her that the ancestors of ThornClan were real.

"I like the idea," meowed a ginger tom with patches of brown in his fur. "It beats living as a rogue for the rest of my life."

Breeze couldn't help but purr in amusement. These cats were confident in their ability. But confidence could only get them so far. The rogues in Twolegplace were still a threat to anyone that lived outside their borders. She knew that sooner or later the rogues would try to claim the forest as theirs.

"Well I don't like it," a brown and white tom snorted. "Why should we throw away everything we have just because of a silly story?" He glared at Breeze as if to make a point. "And besides, we all live perfectly normal lives as far as I can tell."

"Do you really believe that, Thrush?" a young looking pale brown she-cat stared at the brown and white tom warningly. "The rogues in the city are going to kill us if we do not join them."

"Owl has a good point," the gray-blue she-cat replied. "I'd rather die than join those heartless rogues."

Breeze nodded in agreement as she remembered how cruel the rogues were. They had their own code to live by, and it wasn't a good one. Any cat unwilling to join them would be killed or held captive until they were no longer needed. Either way death was inevitable in Twolegplace.

"So how do we start?" the long-legged gray tom known as Rabbit looked at Breeze warily.

"We need to choose a leader," she explained. "After that the leader chooses a deputy, and a medicine cat must be chosen as well."

_Owl would make a good medicine cat_, she told herself. The young cat had already shown she had faith in StarClan. And she had some knowledge of herbs, as little as it was. Eventually Owl would learn the effects herbs had on certain wounds.

"How do we choose a leader?" Rabbit's question was a little too eager for Breeze's liking.

She knew full well that he wanted to lead. Though he'd make a good leader, he wasn't ready. In time he'd learn how to lead a Clan.

"I believe we should hold a vote," Owl spoke up.

"A vote?" The gray-blue she-cat known as Brook sounded confused. "Oh, you mean like we would choose who the leader is!" Her eyes widened when she realized where Owl was going with this.

"Yes, we will hold a vote," Breeze meowed.

"I vote for Rabbit as leader!" Red, the ginger tom with patches of brown in his fur, piped in. His claws sheathed and unsheathed as he looked at Rabbit. Breeze had almost forgotten that the two were good friends. She hid the annoyance she felt towards them as Brook made her vote.

"I vote for Breeze," she called out.

"I second that vote." Owl kept her voice calm, but Breeze could tell that she was irritated with Rabbit's attitude.

"I vote for Rabbit," Thrush announced. His tail flicked from side to side, and for the first time Breeze noticed how nervous he was around these cats. Was he really ready to commit himself to a Clan? She couldn't be sure as Rabbit spoke next.

"I... vote for Breeze." His response made Breeze stare at him in disbelief. "I know, strange. But I realize that as much as I would love to lead, I'd rather be hunting and patrolling the borders like you told us about," he admitted with a shrug. "Besides, I wouldn't get to spend time with my sister." He glanced at Brook, who rolled her eyes mockingly.

"I... I don't know what to say," Breeze admitted halfheartedly. She wasn't much of a leader figure. If anything she would be leading these cats to their doom. Unless they moved the territory further away from Twolegplace, their lives were in danger.

"You will make a fine leader." Breeze stiffened when she heard a familiar voice. She looked around, searching throughout the small group to see if she could see Tangleclaw's familiar form. But to her disappointment he was nowhere to be seen. "You cannot see me, but you can hear me. I am sorry I left you in such a short notice. And I am sorry that I had doubt in ThornClan's revival."

_Tangleclaw_, _thank you_, she thought after closing her eyes._ But how am I supposed to lead an entire Clan_?

"In time you will learn," came Tangleclaw's distant reply. "For now you must lead them back to camp. There you will meet a new friend, and ally."

As quickly as he had spoken to her, he was gone. Breeze opened her eyes and saw the confused looks of the cats around her. It took her a few heartbeats to realize that they never saw Tangleclaw or heard his voice.

"We should go back," she murmured. "I will show you the camp."

Brook looked like she was ready to leap with excitement as Breeze took the lead. This was their first time in the clearing that ThornClan once claimed. Breeze needed to remember that these cats were giving up everything to become part of a Clan.

It was close to sunhigh by the time they reached the clearing. Breeze flicked her tail from side to side as she told the others to wait. She peered between the thorns and saw that Tangleclaw had been right. Someone was waiting for them, with two young cats on either side of him. She took in a deep breath before stepping through the barrier, ignoring the piercing thorns that cut her fur.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she raised her chin.

"My name is Archie." The black and white tom held her glare. His hackles were raised, but Breeze noticed that he was keeping his claws sheathed. "I was... told that I would meet someone new here."

_Tangleclaw said the same thing_! That realization only just dawned on Breeze. She looked at Archie and noticed the scar above his right eye. The kits that were by his side looked nothing like him. Questions rose in her mind as the cats around her began to investigate the newcomer.

"We are forming a group of cats known as a Clan," Breeze informed him after he asked why they were there in the first place. "So far we have already chosen a leader, but we need a cat who knows how to fight... someone who is willing to teach us and live by the warrior code."

"Warrior code? If it's anything like that scrap of code the rogues live by, than count me out!" Archie spat.

A shudder coursed down Breeze's spine as she remembered the code the rogues lived by. If a leader was thought of as weak or too old, they were taken to a fighting circle. They fought to the death against whoever was strongest in the group.

"No, the warrior code is nothing like the code the rogues live by," Breeze replied. "It was created by the Clans to keep cats safe, and to protect one another during times of need. I believe we can live by this code if we put our minds to it."

Archie seemed to take in her words as she told him what Tangleclaw had told her. She was pleased to see that he had some interest in what she had to say.

"Well, it seems that I was wrong," Archie meowed after Breeze was finished speaking. "Perhaps I will give this Clan idea a try."

Hope flared within Breeze's heart when she realized where this was going. She glanced at the group of cats before nodding encouragingly. For the first time in her life she felt as though she had a purpose. And that one purpose was to rebuild the Clan Tangleclaw had talked about. ThornClan would live again.

* * *

**AN: Fast update! Yep, I'm updating as quickly as I can since most of these chapters have been typed up already. Please let me know what you thought of this!**


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

A yowl sounded from the distance just as Storm woke up. Irritation pricked at his fur as he glared at the empty street. Being leader of the gang made him the toughest fighter in Twolegplace. No cat dared challenge him even on his worst days. Any that did was forced into submission or killed.

Storm let out a yawn before standing up. He shook dust from his fur and padded out of the nest he had claimed as his own. Normally he wouldn't have gotten up so early unless it was an emergency. But the sounds of a fight always seemed to drawl his attention.

He made his way down the empty streets and saw a pair of young cats squabbling over crowfood. Storm rolled his eyes when he recognized Tingle, a young creamy brown she-cat and her companion, Shark. Shark was bigger than Tingle, and he always enjoyed proving that. Storm remembered watching them grow up together as kits, and he had no doubts that Shark and Tingle would be mates when they grew up.

"Enough you two," he snapped after prying Tingle off of Shark. "Find a quieter game."

"We're just practicing our fighting moves!" Tingle hissed. Her fur was fluffed up to make her look twice her size. Shark had a torn ear and the stench of blood filled the air. It was a familiar scent to Storm, but Shark's mother would be appalled if she saw the wound.

"You are waking everyone up," Storm snarled. His ears were flattened as he glared down at them. Tingle stared at him in dismay before backing away. Even Shark looked a little nervous when he realized just how angry Storm was. Just as Storm had said those words, cats began streaking towards him. At once his fur stood on end until he recognized their scents.

"Storm, we have trouble in the forest," meowed a bulky looking brown tom.

"What kind of trouble?" Storm demanded. The kits had wandered away and were play-fighting again, but Storm kept his mind on the reports.

"A group of cats just moved into the forest," Silky explained. Her long cream colored fur was bristling with unease as she looked over her shoulder. Despite her appearance and name, Silky was a skilled fighter and one of Storm's best assassins. He knew she would take care of these cats if she needed to. "These cats are different too... it seems like they're trying to claim the forest as theirs."

"What sort of mousebrained fools would do that?" Storm scoffed. Every cat knew better than to form groups in the forest. The forest was haunted by evil spirits. And Storm himself made sure the forest remained empty of any life.

"I don't know, but the leader of the group is a pale ginger cat. White underbelly and tail tip sir," the brown tom meowed. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits, and Storm recognized her appearance at once.

_Breeze_... _it's been a long time since I've seen her_, he thought angrily. Perhaps it was time to pay his dear old friend a visit. Breeze would not be happy one way or another.

"Keep an eye on the forest," he told Silky. "And make sure that no cat goes into Twolegplace." The long-haired she-cat nodded and bounded off towards the distant forest. Storm watched her leave before glaring at the brown tom. "And you keep an eye on those kits of yours," he snapped. "They woke me up."

The tom flinched when he realized just how much trouble his kits had caused. Storm smirked as he disappeared towards the sounds of his fighting kits. These cats were cowards. They didn't bother trying to fight Storm for leadership. And now that there was a group of cats moving into the forest, he would get to show them just how strong he really was.

. . .

Myth kept up a brisk pace as her son continued complaining about their journey. More than ever she wanted to get away from the forest, and from Twolegplace. Maybe she could find a nice Twoleg nest that would adopt her. Her son was all she had left of her old life. And the last thing she wanted was for him to dedicate his life to some Clan.

"Mom, why are we getting further away?" Brazen wailed as she picked him up by the scruff.

"Because this is the best choice for us," she mumbled between his fur. "I'm not letting you join the rogues or this Clan."

She could feel Brazen squirming to free himself. Myth narrowed her eyes and bounded ahead, ignoring his squeals of protest. This was their only option to get away from the forest. She had promised his father that he would be kept safe. And she was determined to keep her promise.

The golden she-cat didn't stop running until she had reached the far side of Twolegplace. By now she couldn't even see the forest as she dropped Brazen. She let out a sigh of relief as she managed to catch her breath. As soon as he was dropped Brazen whirled around to glare at her.

"Why can't I be a warrior?" he demanded. His fur was puffed up to make him look twice his size.

"That isn't who you are," she scolded him. "You are my son, not a fighter."

Brazen looked more offended than ever, but Myth chose to ignore him. She kept an eye on the streets ahead of them. Their journey had only just begun. Myth knew that Brazen would soon forget about the Clan and move on. He still had a lot to learn about the world, and this was one of his lessons.

. . .

Anger coursed through Thrush as he watched cats gather around Breeze. The only reason he had voted for her to be leader was to see how the cats would react. And now that he saw their reactions, he regretted doing so. He would've made a better leader than Breeze ever could. Rabbit had said the same thing about himself.

_And I didn't even want to be part of this stupid Clan_! he added bitterly. But he felt like he had no choice after his brother, Red, had agreed with joining. And now that he had decided to join, he wanted more than ever to lead the Clan. Maybe somehow Breeze would change her mind and give someone else a chance to lead. But Thrush doubted that would ever happen.

"So what now?" asked Archie. Thrush remembered running across the big black and white tom once. He shivered as he recalled the look of anger in Archie's eyes. Now the tom seemed changed as he stood protectively beside the two young cats he had rescued. "I agreed to give this Clan idea a chance, so why don't we actually get started?"

"I'm afraid it isn't as easy as that," Breeze sighed. "First we need to find a place to communicate with StarClan. Than we need to establish a territory, one that won't interfere with the rogues in Twolegplace."

A shudder coursed down Thrush's spine at those words. The rogues were vicious. He had been part of the gang led by Thanos, a large dark ginger tom who was the second strongest cat on the streets. The only cat that Thanos feared more than anything was Storm, leader of the biggest gang in the city.

"I say we chase those rogues out of the city," Rabbit hissed. "They don't deserve the power they have over it."

"All that will do is lead to war," Breeze replied. "Do you want the wrath of every rogue upon your shoulders?" She looked at Rabbit calmly, and the long-legged cat seemed to accept her words. Thrush looked down at the ground as he wondered where this was getting at.

The Clan was awfully close to Twolegplace. If the rogues caught sight of them, they might attack. No, they _would_ attack. Thrush knew from experience that the rogues weren't going to accept a new Clan in the forest. A Clan was a threat to them.

"For now we must practice our fighting skills," Breeze meowed. "If we continue practicing than we will be prepared for an attack. And a guard most be posted in case the rogues pay us a visit." She glanced at Thrush as if this whole ordeal was his fault.

He glared back and looked away, ignoring the prickling at his fur. Breeze could blame him all she wanted for the rogues living in the city. Though he had been part of a gang with Red, those days were behind them. He wouldn't go back even if he was asked to join them. Besides, living in a Clan meant that he would be protected from the very rogues he had run away from. And maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Maybe Red was right to agree with Breeze's idea. Maybe someday Thrush really would become the leader of this newly founded Clan.

* * *

**AN: Thanks everyone for submitting your characters! Storm is going to play a very important roll later on throughout the story. I'm planning on making a side-list for all of the rogues that live in the abandoned city (it's going to be a long one) in the next chapter, so if you want your character added you're more than welcomed to mention them in a review :) Thanks everyone for your reviews, they mean a lot!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: To Guest, I actually used my own Storm. He was created before the story was even an idea. Kind of like an old RP character of mine. I'll try to add Viper later on in the story, just give it time :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The pale brown kit scurried to the back of the cave as she tried to keep warm. Though it was early newleaf the air was still cold at night. And she was left without a family to keep her warm like normal kits. Her mother had giving birth to her, and her father had abandoned her when she reached her third moon. She didn't care though. She had survived all these moons without her parents. She was used to living on her own in this little cave.

She curled up in the back corner as wariness crept over. Few cats paid any attention to the little cave she had discovered. Even badgers and foxes avoided this area for some reason. She had never picked up their stench around the area. Maybe they were afraid of such a tiny space. Either way she was better off in a place like this.

Sleep quickly came over the young kit, but as soon as her eyes had closed they snapped open. She let out a yelp of surprise when she found herself standing in a rocky meadow. Strange looking objects loomed in the distance, towering above the meadow. The sky was dark and ominous looking, with no stars to show her where she was.

"Where am I?" she demanded as she tried to move. Her likes felt like they were made of stones. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. "What's going on?" Her voice became dark with worry as she wondered what was going to happen to her.

"Peace young one," came a welcoming whisper. The kit looked around in surprise until she saw someone approaching her. At once her hackles were raised until she recognized the thin frame of a cat. "It is good to see you, my little Owl," the cat purred when she finally reached the kit.

"Owl, what's an owl?" The kit stared at the light ginger-brown she-cat. Her pale green eyes grew sympathetic as she leaned forward.

"That is your name, my precious kit," she murmured. "Your father failed to call you by your name, and for that I am sorry."

Owl took a startled step back when she realized why this cat was so familiar. This was her mother!

"Why are you here? Why am I here?" she hissed.

"I am here to give you information," the she-cat replied. "My name is Lark, and my great grandfather was known as Flameshadow. He was the last soul survivor of ThornClan." More questions filled Owl's thoughts as Lark looked over her shoulder. "You have the blood of a warrior, my little Owl. But you also have the knowledge of a medicine cat. You know of herbs and you can speak with StarClan."

The young kit bowed her head as she recalled the many times she had stalked her patch of plants. She had never known what they were called, but she knew that they were important. One plant was used for infected wounds, another for a cough. And when she returned to the cave at night she would often hear whispering in the distance. Lark seemed to notice the look of shock on her daughter's face. She nuzzled Owl affectionately before pulling back.

"ThornClan is going to be created again," she meowed calmly. "And you must become ThornClan's newest medicine cat. Tell them about this cave, this is where they can communicate with StarClan."

At once Owl jumped back and glared at her mother.

"Why should I give away my home?" she demanded. Her voice became cold as she felt her fur bristling. "And why should I give up my life for some cats I don't even know about?"

"It is your destiny, Owl," Lark replied. "It has always been your destiny to leave this cave."

Owl was about to argue that her destiny was her own decision. But Lark was already fading, and she never had the chance. Owl was thrown back into the waking world as soon as Lark had disappeared. And at that moment anger churned in Owl's stomach.

_I'm not going to listen to you_! she thought bitterly. _If you were really my mother you wouldn't have left me_!

Those thoughts were the last ones Owl had before falling back asleep. She wasn't going to join a Clan, even if she was forced. She would rather die than give up the life she had now. And she would stick to those thoughts until the day she died.

. . .

Breeze held her breath as she watched the cats fight one another. Though it was a practice fight their skills were better than she had expected. Archie held his own in a battle between Thrush and Red. The two kits he had saved stood beside Breeze, trembling at the sight. She knew that sooner or later they would learn how to defend themselves as well.

"Keep an eye on your opponent, and don't let your guard down," Archie scolded when he pinned down Thrush for the third time. Thrush gave him an angry look, but it was gone as quickly as Breeze had noticed it. "And make sure you keep an eye on your partner," he added when Red was slapped across the face by Rabbit's paw.

"I think that's enough for now," Breeze meowed after the two toms glared at each other. Red and Rabbit were getting competitive. She didn't want any unnecessary bloodshed if it could be stopped. "We all have skills and weaknesses, now it's time to make sure we hone those skills."

"We should start by patrolling the forest," Red muttered. He was still glaring at Rabbit, but Breeze could see that they were trying to get along. "And make sure that our territory is claimed before the rogues decide to kick us out."

_He has a point_, Breeze admitted silently. _If we don't claim this territory soon_, _the rogues will think we're intruding in theirs_. The last thing Breeze wanted was to cause a war between the rogues and a Clan that had barely started.

"Very well," she sighed. "Archie, I will go with you and Red to patrol the left side of the forest. Rabbit and Thrush will patrol the right side. Brook, I want you to keep an eye on the kits." Brook's tail shot up at the thought of watching kits. But instead of arguing she simply nodded in response. "Let's go."

Breeze flicked her tail towards Archie and Red as the two toms rose to their paws. Rabbit and Thrush went the other way, shooting reluctant glances towards the clearing. Both toms were ambitious, and Breeze knew that sooner or later they would get along. They had a lot in common despite their beliefs.

She led the way down a winding trail as sunhigh finally arrived. Clouds were beginning to fill the sky. Breeze picked up the scent of moisture in the air, and she had a feeling that rain was on it's way. Archie and Red were speaking in low whispers when she stopped at a stream. It was running between a thick band of trees and shrubs. A few patches of grass grew here and there when Breeze had a good look at the area.

"This would make a good border," she announced.

"There's nothing worse than getting your paws wet before heading back," Red grumbled when he noticed the stream. Breeze rolled her eyes at his response before looking back at Archie.

"It would be a good source of water, and I'm sure there's fresh-kill around the area," he meowed. "I agree."

Embarrassment flooded through Breeze when he looked at her calmly. This would be an ideal area for hunting. She waited nearby as Archie and Red marked the area. A boulder jutted out from the ground nearby, and Breeze wasted no time in climbing on top of it. From up here she could see just about everything in the forest, including Rabbit and Thrush. It wasn't until she spotted a small cave that she noticed the faint outline of a cat.

"We've got company!" she hissed when Archie and Red joined her. Archie's hackles were raised while Red glared at the intruder.

Red launched himself from the boulder and tackled the young cat to the ground. A yowl of surprise escaped from the cat's lungs as he pressed a paw against her neck. Breeze shook her head in annoyance before jumping down to join them.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Red demanded.

"Let me go!" the pale brown cat slashed her claws across Red's muzzle, and the ginger tom jumped back in shock. She was on the run as soon as he released his grip on her. Breeze held back a sigh of frustration as she gave chase. She lived up to her name and caught up with the young cat easily.

"Who are you?" Breeze repeated Red's question when she pinned the stranger to the ground.

"My name is Owl," the young cat spat. "Now let me go!"

"Not until you tell me why you are here!" Breeze snapped.

"This is my territory, not yours," Owl shot back.

"This could go on for a while," Archie muttered when he finally caught up. Owl's eyes widened when she realized that she was outnumbered. "Why don't you run back to the rogues where you belong?" he suggested when Owl glared at him. Breeze glared at him as well, but if he had noticed it he paid no heed to the glare. "I'm sure you have a nice nest in the city calling your name."

"I've always lived here!" Owl's reply was quick and filled with hate.

Breeze rolled her eyes when she realized that Archie was right. Owl wasn't going to give up until she was released. She flicked her tail towards Red, hoping that he would understand the signal. The ginger tom nodded back before taking a step towards Owl. By now Owl had stopped struggling, but Breeze wanted her to explain how she had ended up in the forest. Red raised a paw before hitting Owl in the back of the head, knocking the young cat unconscious.

"Well that was easy," Red muttered. "Next time we should scare the fur off of her."

"We need to take her back to camp," Breeze meowed. "I want to know how she managed to survive in the forest this long."

Both toms exchanged wary looks before Archie picked up Owl by the scruff. It was close to dusk by the time they reached camp. And by that time Breeze knew that Owl would wake up. More than anything she wanted the young cat to explain herself. Maybe she would join the Clan if Breeze explained why they were in the forest. Either way Breeze was determined to get to know this stranger.

* * *

Allegiances

Rogues:

**Largest Gang**

Leader: Storm - dark gray tom with dark yellow eyes. Has smoky gray paws and tail tip.

Second in Command: Silky - long-haired cream colored she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Fighters:

Marsh - pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Bratchet - big brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Cloud - snow-white she-cat with lighter amber eyes.

North - pale golden she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Jackal - dark black-brown she-cat with hazel-brown eyes.

Dragon - pale golden she-cat with hazel eyes.

Strike - muscular smoky black tom with hazel eyes.

Mothers:

Raven - dark black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Smoke, Wisp and Freeze.

Acacia - tortoiseshell she-cat with one eye missing. Mother of Sparrow, Wasp, Fang and Meadow.

Kits:

Smoke - short-haired gray she-cat with green eyes.

Wisp - smoky black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Freeze - pale gray tom with amber eyes.

Sparrow - light ginger-brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Wasp - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Fang - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Meadow - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Second Largest Gang**

Leader: Thanos - big dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Second in Command: Leach - dark gray, almost black tom with dark yellow eyes.

Fighters:

Misty - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Ember - small ginger-brown tom with green eyes.

Spark - tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes.

Nightwhisper - skinny black tom with piercing green eyes.

Mothers:

Feather - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Stone and Crag.

Kits:

Stone - dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Crag - gray-brown tom with amber eyes.

**Third Largest Gang:**

Leader: Mux - gray-brown tom with amber eyes.

Second in Command: Ivy - black, brown and dark ginger she-cat with piercing green eyes.

Fighters:

Trigger - dark ginger tom with a white-tipped tail.

Pebble - small brown tom with amber eyes. Heavily scarred.

Whistle - lithe gray-black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Viper - gray tom with blue eyes.

Mothers:

Hazel - light brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Bracken, Thistle and Leaf.

Kits:

Bracken - pale brown tom with amber eyes.

Thistle - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Leaf - ginger-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Other Cats:**

Honey - golden she-cat with white paws and underbelly. Has amber eyes.

Gray - gray tom with patches of dark gray in his fur. Has green eyes.

Berry - white she-cat. Mother of Lotus, Cloudy and Fuzzy.

* * *

**AN: That didn't take too long, sorry about the list. But I made a few changes and added several characters that you will be seeing. Jaysong, I hope you don't mind me changing Flutter's name, there's already a Flutter making an appearance very soon. Thanks everyone for your reviews, they make my day! :D**


	9. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"I'm not telling you anything!" Owl spat as she struggled to free herself from the cats that had captured her. They bound her to some kind of object that reeked. Her nose wrinkled when she nearly gagged at the stench. The cat known as Breeze simply shook her head in frustration as she looked down at Owl.

"And I am telling you that we will not harm you," she promised. "If you tell us where you came from, than we will release you."

Anger burned within Owl when she realized where this was getting at. None of this would have happened had she stayed in her cave. The only reason she had left was because of what her mother had said. And maybe she wanted to see these cats for herself. Now she regretted those actions at once.

Breeze shook her head before taking a step back. The other cats that had come into the den were now gone. Owl was thankful she was alone, but she was still tied to a rock while Breeze studied her. Owl would've leaped at her with unsheathed claws if she had the chance. But she could see that Breeze was quick on her paws. The pale ginger she-cat had easily caught up with her when she was on the run.

"You promise to let me go if I tell you something?" Owl sighed. When Breeze nodded Owl became a little more encouraged. She took a deep breath before explaining where she had come from, "My home is in a little cave not far from here... and my mother's great grandfather was known as Flameshadow." She didn't bother explaining how she had found the cave or what it was used for. Those were things she'd rather keep to herself.

"Wait... your kin was a warrior?" Breeze's mew was filled with disbelief, and her eyes widened when Owl nodded reluctantly. "Did you... possibly know a cat by the name of Tangleclaw?" Breeze looked at Owl with a strange look as the kit tried to recall the name. Slowly she shook her head after deciding that his name was never mentioned by her mother or father. "Tangleclaw was a warrior from ThornClan. We are trying to rebuild ThornClan to what it once was. He said that there were few survivors from the original Clan."

A shudder coursed down Owl's spine as she imagined how that must have felt. Her mother failed to mention that ThornClan had been destroyed.

"Thank you for telling me where you came from," Breeze murmured after biting through the object that had bound Owl to the rock. Relief washed over Owl's shoulders when she realized that she was free. She shot out of the den she was kept in at once, ignoring the stares of surprise from the other cats.

She didn't stop running until she couldn't see the clearing any longer. Once she was far enough away she glanced over her shoulder. Breeze had kept her promise. Owl was safe for now as she struggled to take a deep breath. Maybe these cats weren't so bad after all. But Owl had already made up her mind, and she wasn't going to join this Clan. Not even if she was forced into joining.

. . .

Twoleg nests towered above them as Myth led the way through the city. Brazen was at her side, head lowered and tail dragging across the ground. Myth shot him a cold look before shaking her head in frustration. There was no telling where their journey would take them. So far she had been lucky not to run across any rogues. But she knew that luck wasn't going to last long. Not with a kit who seemed determined to make this the worst journey ever.

"Mom, can we go back?" Brazen demanded when she finally stopped in a comfy looking spot.

"Brazen, I've already told you-" Brazen shot her a defiant look, one that reminded Myth all too much of his father.

"I'm older than you think!" he retorted. "I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sure you can, but until you can prove that you must stay with me," she hissed irritably. Seeing her son like this... a shudder coursed down her spine. She didn't want to think of his father. Not after everything he had done to her.

Brazen kept looking in the direction they had come from. Myth curled up on a cushion as night fell upon the streets. She wasn't going to cave in. Not with so much at stake. She didn't want Brazen to turn into his father. He was so young and innocent. His father was nothing but a lying piece of crowfood.

As Myth finally closed her eyes, she didn't notice that Brazen was leaving her. He slipped away as quietly as he could. It wasn't until Myth finally fell asleep that she realized he was missing. But by than it was already too late.

. . .

The pale tabby she-cat kept on the move throughout the night. In the distance she could hear the sounds of cats fighting. Alarm coursed through her as her two moon old kits squealed in fear. These kits were hardly old enough to be out on their own, let alone with their mother. But at this point she had no choice. The city wasn't safe for her anymore. All three gangs were teaming up to capture any queens with kits and force them to join.

_I'm not letting my kits suffer from those ruthless cats_, she thought angrily. _Not after what they did to me_. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed as she remembered what Storm had done to her. He had beaten her, close to the point of death when he knew full well that her kits were coming. He used her as an example to those who fell in love with cats from another gang. Now she was a nobody. Any cat that tried to help her would receive the same mark she had on her forehead.

The tabby let out an irritated growl as she moved on. Her kits were small, but they easily kept up. For that she was grateful, but she was more worried that Storm would find them. And if Storm found them, he would try to kill them. She closed her eyes and tried to push that thought away.

"Jade, where are you going?" The pale tabby stopped when she heard a familiar voice. She whirled around to see a patchy gray she-cat looking at her warily. The stranger's belly was heavy with kits. Jade knew she was in danger, so she tried to keep her temper calm.

"As far away from here as possible," she replied. "I want my kits to live, not become crowfood for Storm and his gang." This time she lowered her voice, trying to keep it steady as the she-cat's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the she-cat murmured. "I saw what Storm did to you... what he did was wrong." The she-cat shuddered as if he had given her the mark of submission. "No cat deserves to go through what you or the others have."

Jade's ears flattened as she wondered where this was going. Her friend, Dapple, had always been a bit more sympathetic than other cats. But Jade wasn't one to give in so easily. Something told her that this was a trap.

"I'm going to the forest," she meowed. Dapple's eyes widened in shock.

"But that's forbidden!" Dapple protested.

"I know, that's why I'm going," Jade snapped. "Storm's followers are too cowardly to go into the forest. That's why I'll be safer there with my kits."

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" Dapple asked as Jade started to move again. Her kits looked at Dapple questioningly before following. Jade kept up a brisk pace as Dapple followed her. "There are spirits living in the forest, and they'll take your soul away if you take any prey!"

Jade suddenly whipped around to face Dapple, ears flattened once more. "Do you really believe those pack of lies?" she spat. "Storm is just trying to keep cats from hunting further away. He doesn't want other cats to leave the city."

Dapple remained silent after that. Jade kept shooting her old friend glares until they reached the edge of the forest. A warm breeze ruffled Jade's fur as she looked at the ancient looking trees. It felt as though the forest was welcoming her.

"Wait, I'm going with you," Dapple meowed when Jade took a step forward. Jade gave her an odd look of surprise before Dapple explained, "I don't want my kits to go through what you did. Besides, you're my friend."

For the first time since receiving the mark of submission, Jade felt more at peace than ever. She simply nodded in response before stepping onto the fern-covered undergrowth. The ferns brushed against her fur, and Jade let out a sigh of relief. And she wasn't ever going back to the city.

* * *

**AN: Double update! My other stories are going to be put on temporary hold because Wikifoundry isn't working. So until than I'll be focusing my attention on this story. Thanks to Jaysong for your review!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was dawn when Breeze woke up again. She raised her chin and stared at the clearing. Everyone was still asleep when she stretched out her back. Morning was her favorite time of the day. It gave her time to think of everything that had happened. Meeting Owl the other day had changed everything.

_Owl has the blood of a warrior_, she thought._ Maybe soon she'll join the Clan_.

But Breeze had to keep her promise. Owl didn't seem to trust anyone, and rightfully so. If things went well Owl would find her own path with the Clan. Breeze had a feeling they would meet again.

She blinked in surprise when she noticed that Archie was already awake. He was keeping an eye on the kits that he had rescued days ago. For a moment Breeze wondered why he cared so much about these kits. They weren't even his. But somehow he'd decided to protect them while he was in Twolegplace.

"I always get up this early," Archie explained when he noticed her approach. "Morning is the best time to travel, everyone is usually asleep at that time."

_Archie has seasons of experience_, Breeze realized._ He would make a good leader_.

"Why did you save those kits?" she asked warily.

"I watched Mux kill an innocent kit just because his mother was a halfblood," Archie sighed. His voice was heavy with anger as he looked at the cloudy sky. "I never want to see that happen again... that kit did not deserve to die."

A shudder coursed down Breeze's spine. She had heard that the leaders of every gang were cruel and ruthless. They used everything in their power to ensure the cats obeyed them. That was part of the reason Breeze had refused to join their gangs. That and she had no plans in being forced to do anything.

"Archie, I'd like you to keep an eye on everyone," Breeze murmured. Archie gave her a look of surprise, but she quickly pushed it off. "I want to follow the trail Owl took and see if I can find that cave. If what she said was true, than it might provide good shelter if the rogues decide to invade."

"I will do my best," Archie replied. "Be careful; there's no telling what dangers lie here."

The black and white tom returned to his post as guard when Breeze left his side. She rolled her eyes and thought of how long she had been in the forest. If there _was_ any real danger she would have seen it by now.

Breeze kept up a brisk pace as she padded through the undergrowth. She recognized Owl's scent and hoped the rain didn't wash it away. With the clouds looming ahead storms were inevitable. Breeze made sure she kept an eye on the sky in case it did start to rain.

It didn't take her long to reach the familiar stream. From here she could see the rock she had stood on the other day. She easily climbed onto the rock so that she could get a better view of the forest. After reaching the top she spotted the cave Owl had talked about. She was surprised that Owl had not left the cave since their encounter. Breeze hoped that nothing had happened to the young cat, especially after seeing how skilled she was at surviving.

She jumped off of the boulder and headed off towards the cave. Breeze flinched when she felt droplets of rain fall on her nose. She hoped it didn't rain too hard before she reached the cave. The last thing she wanted was to get stuck in an unfamiliar place.

There were few trees growing around the cave's entrance. Only tall grass and ferns surrounded Breeze as she came to a halt. Her claws unsheathed as wariness crept over. This was where she had spotted Owl stepping out of the cave. She checked for Owl's scent but could only pick up the smell of rain. Annoyance flared within Breeze before she stepped inside the cave.

_Where is Owl_? she wondered as she looked around anxiously. The cave was oddly empty.

"Hello?" She felt mousebrained for calling out to the darkness, but maybe Owl would come out if she remained calm.

"Welcome Breeze." Breeze froze in midstep when she heard an unfamiliar voice. The rain outside had suddenly stopped. She turned to see that the cave itself was blocked off by inky darkness. Fear suddenly wormed it's way into her belly when she realized that she was trapped. "Do not be afraid... follow the sound of my voice." The stranger spoke in a soothing tone, but unease still crept over Breeze as she padded forward.

"Where am I?" Breeze felt as though this question had already been asked. Soon a light began to appear as she continued moving forward. She followed the sound of whispering until the light became almost blinding.

"You are in StarClan." It took Breeze a few heartbeats to recognize the strong voice of Tangleclaw. She blinked until she adjusted to the blinding light. Standing in front of her were several cats. Surprise flared within Breeze when she noticed that their pelts were covered in starlight. "This is where the ancestors of ThornClan reside, and where you will receive your nine lives." Breeze didn't miss the look of worry in Tangleclaw's eyes as he stepped back.

She was shaken from her thoughts when a golden tabby tom with long fur stepped out of the crowd. His eyes were a dark shade of green like the leaves. Breeze held her breath as the strange tom padded in front of her, touching her forehead with his nose.

"My name is Thornstar. I was the founder of ThornClan, and for generations were thrived in the forest. I hope to see it prosper again under your leadership. With this life I give you guidance, so that you may teach the young about the Clan and the history of what we once were." Breeze accepted this life without hesitation, but she recoiled in shock when pain seared through her. She felt dagger-like claws ripping into her neck, tearing her apart. The stench of blood filled the air as Thornstar pulled back.

_That was how he died_, she realized. _Thornstar was murdered_! A shiver ran down her spine as she wondered how this had gone by unnoticed. Had the rest of the Clan been effected by Thornstar's sudden death? Soon the pain subsided, and Breeze was left catching her breath as another cat replaced Thornstar. This one was an elegant looking black she-cat with an unusually long tail.

"I am pleased to finally meet you," she purred. "My name is Raventail, and I was the first medicine cat of ThornClan. Like Thornstar I watched the Clan thrive, and I hope you will lead it to greatness. With this life I give you healing, so that you may heal with more than just herbs." Breeze didn't expect the pain to be this fierce when Raventail touched her forehead. Energy surged through her, burning until she felt like screaming. But when she opened her jaws no sound came out.

She blinked in surprise when she realized that Raventail had died from a fire. The stench of smoke had filled her lungs when Breeze choked out for air. Raventail refused to meet her gaze as she returned to the crowd of cats. Soon a brown spotted she-cat replaced Raventail, casting a glance over her shoulder as she did so.

"My name is Spottedpaw. I was just an apprentice when I died, but I would've received my warrior name the morning I did. With this life I give you courage, so that you may never feel afraid or helpless." This time Breeze braced herself for the approaching pain, but instead she felt warmth and hope. This was what Spottedpaw had felt when she died. She had died defending her Clan from a badger that was invading the forest.

Spottedpaw stepped back and looked at Breeze thankfully. She was replaced by a black and white tom with half of his whiskers missing. Amusement coursed through Breeze when he flicked his tail across Spottedpaw's shoulder.

"My name is Halfpelt. I think you can tell why." Breeze tilted her head to one side as the tom looked over his shoulder. "With this life I give you stamina, so that you may never feel tired or hungry during the cold times." This time pain coursed down Breeze's spine, but it wasn't as severe as the last couple of lives. As soon as the life had started the energy faded away, leaving Breeze gasping for breath as Halfpelt returned to his spot.

Breeze felt a shiver run down her spine when a ginger-brown she-cat approached her. Somehow this cat seemed familiar to Breeze. She tilted her head to one side when the she-cat gave her a warm look.

"I am Robinsong, last medicine cat of ThornClan. I saved the lives of Flameshadow, Gingersong and Maroonheart. And I am your kin." Breeze's eyes widened in disbelief when Robinsong admitted this. "With this life I give you trust, so that you may know who to trust and who to turn away in times of need." Surprise flared within Breeze when she felt hope fill her heart. A hope that ThornClan would one day thrive again, and become something more than just a distant memory.

A ginger and dark ginger striped tom approached Breeze next as Robinsong stepped back. This one had dark green eyes. Breeze held her breath as the strange tom touched his nose to her forehead. "I am Flameshadow," he explained warily. "With this life I give you endless energy, so that you may never feel exhausted while the rest of the Clan is wary." Breeze felt a strange sensation course through her, like she could run across an endless plain and never grow wary. She looked at Flameshadow in surprise, but he was already leaving.

Soon a tortoiseshell she-cat with a bright orange tail approached her. Of all the cats that Breeze had seen, this one was the most familiar. It dawned on Breeze that this cat might be her distant kin like Robinsong. But it wasn't until the cat touched Breeze's forehead she realized the truth.

"I am Gingersong, your great great grandmother," she murmured. "With this life I give you a mother's love, so that you may defend your Clan as though they are your kits." Breeze leaned forward and eagerly accepted this life. She recoiled in shock when pain seared through her. This was what Gingersong had felt when she defended her kits. She would give her life to protect them, even if it meant risking everything. Gingersong was gone as soon as the pain faded away. Replacing her was a cat Breeze had hoped to see again.

"I was wrong to think the Clan didn't deserve a second chance," Tangleclaw meowed. "And for that I am sorry. With this life I give you intelligence and cunning, so that you may outsmart even the most intelligent of rogues." Breeze held back a yowl of shock when she saw images flash by her. Images of Tangleclaw's past encounters with the rogues reached her mind. Tangleclaw had been part of a gang, but he never mentioned which gang he was part of. He had left before the rogues got worse.

"I hail you by your new name, Breezestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine live of a leader and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThornClan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity." Confusion swept through her when they all spoke at once. It felt as though a weight had been placed on her shoulders, something she could never push back.

"Breezestar! Breezestar!" Every cat around her chanted, and for the first time in her life it felt s though she had achieved something. Breezestar was now leader of ThornClan.

* * *

**AN: Well, what did everyone think? I enjoyed writing that leader ceremony, difficult as it was. Hopefully this wasn't too rushed, next chapter will be out tomorrow. Thanks everyone for your reviews!**

**Jaysong: I'm afraid I'm not really good at teaching someone to write. Ideas usually just come to me and I write them down as I go. There are forums on this site that give out information on detailed writing.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

Excitement coursed through Brazen as he took his first steps into the wilderness. He remembered wandering off on his own before. That had been an accident while his mother was hunting. But now he was angry with his mother. He wanted to join the Clan Breeze had talked about. And he was lucky enough to not have run into any rogues. His mother would've flayed his ears off if she knew what he was up to. But for the first time he felt freedom calling his name.

It was strange be out here alone. Brazen wondered if this was what loners went through every day. Struggling to make a living in a strange and dangerous world. His mother had been a loner before he came into her life. She would know what that was like.

Brazen stopped when he heard pawsteps on the pavement around him. He whirled around and saw nothing. The sky was still streaked with gray clouds, but they were beginning to break apart. It had rained last night, masking his scent from his overprotective mother. But now he couldn't tell whether or not he was alone as he tasted the air like his mother had.

Quick as a heartbeat Brazen felt claws pierce through his skin as he was pinned to the ground. He let out a yowl of shock as he struggled to free himself. The attacker seemed content watching his struggles as he shot the intruder a cold glare. Than his eyes widened when he saw that the attacker was closer to his age.

"Who are you?" the strange cat demanded. "You've got less than a heartbeat to explain yourself!" The tom's claw had unsheathed once again, and a shudder coursed down Brazen's spine.

"I'm just passing through!" Brazen mewed when he realized where this was going. "Please let me go!"

"Why are you passing through? The forest is forbidden!" The tom pressed harder against Brazen's neck.

"Why is the forest forbidden?" Brazen tried to make out his attacker's form, and saw that it was a sleek-furred smoky black tom. He had dark yellow eyes that reminded Brazen of the sun. But it was his appearance that struck Brazen like a thorn. He was skinny, skinnier than any cat Brazen had ever seen. This cat was driven by desperation, that much Brazen could tell.

"The forest is haunted by evil spirits," the tom shot back. "No one is allowed in the forest, otherwise they never come back." By now the tom had relaxed his grip on Brazen's neck. A sudden idea came to Brazen's mind. One that was both foolish and risky. "Besides, you wouldn't last five heartbeats in that place." The tom's voice was filled with a smugness that made Brazen's fur bristle.

Anger churned within Brazen before he kicked out his back legs. The tom let out a startled yelp as he was sent into a pile of garbage nearby. Brazen whirled around before the tom had a chance to recover. Without warning he swiped his claws across the tom's face, leaving nasty scratches just above the tom's whiskers.

"Maybe now you'll know better than to tackle some stranger," Brazen crowed after kicking dirt onto the tom's face. In a heartbeat he regretted doing so. The tom had leaped to his paws, anger glowing in his yellow eyes. Brazen's ears flattened as instinct kicked in. He made a beeline towards the forest as the tom yowled and gave chase. Brazen looked over his shoulder and saw that the tom was following at a swift pace.

_Stars give me strength_! Brazen begged as he made a leap for the forest. He didn't know if he would live to see another day.

. . .

Breezestar woke with a start. She was back in the cave she had followed Owl into. By now the clouds had drifted away as she peered outside. A cool breeze ruffled the back of her fur as she blinked against the harsh sunlight. As soon as she stepped paw on the ferns she felt like someone was watching her.

"Who's there?" she demanded when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"It's me." Breezestar stiffened when she recognized Owl's voice. She stared at the young cat in surprise when she realized that Owl had been hiding there this entire time. "I saw what happened... and I realize that I have more to offer as a Clan cat than as a loner. I want to become ThornClan's medicine cat."

Surprise flared within Breezestar. Owl had protested so much against joining earlier. Why did she suddenly change her mind just like that? None of this made any sense as Owl approached Breezestar warily. Than she noticed that Owl was avoiding her gaze as heartbeats passed between them.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Breezestar asked warily.

Owl lifted her chin before answering, "I'm sure."

"You are welcomed to join the Clan," Breezestar purred.

_I just hope it isn't for the wrong reasons_, she added silently.

She flicked her tail before leading the way back. Owl seemed uncomfortable being surrounded by thick undergrowth. Breezestar wondered just how much time the young cat had spent in that cave. Clearly she wasn't used to venturing too far from her cave.

Breezestar didn't stop moving until they had reached the thorn bushes. Owl's ears pricked forward when she saw the familiar sight. Breezestar glanced over her shoulder before she stalked through the camp's entrance. She wasn't even sure what the cats would think when she told them what had happened.

"Glad to see you're back." Breezestar stepped in front of Owl when she recognized Archie's voice. "I was getting worried. What happened to keep you so long?"

"I got a little sidetracked," she admitted. "I ran into a friend... and I spoke to StarClan for the first time."

Archie stared at Breezestar in disbelief. Owl simply nodded when Breezestar stepped aside. She could see fear in Owl's eyes when the young cat felt Archie's gaze boring into her. This wasn't going to be easy for Owl. Adjusting to living with other cats would take some time.

Breezestar followed Archie into the clearing as the others became aware of what was happening. Red sat beside Rabbit while Brook and Thrush sat further away. Maple and Rush were chattering like squirrels until they noticed Breezestar's arrival.

"Cats of ThornClan, I have received my nine lives under the powers of StarClan!" Breezestar announced. "And as is tradition, you will receive warrior names for helping build this Clan." She waited for this news to sink in, just in case someone had changed their mind. To her surprise and relief, every cat seemed to accept this major change to their lives. "I will begin with the warriors first. Archie, from this moment on you will be known as Archwhisker. You are a brave and wise cat, and we welcome you as a full member of ThornClan."

Archwhisker blinked in surprise before nodding. This was what he had wanted. A warrior name meant that he had chosen a different path from the rest of the rogues. And he would die to protect those kits he had saved.

"Rabbit and Brook, from this moment on you will be known as Rabbitsnow and Brooksong, and we welcome you as full members of ThornClan." Rabbitsnow's eyes glowed with excitement while Brooksong bowed her head. "Red and Thrush, from this moment on you will be known as Redfire and Thrushfur, and we welcome you as full members of ThornClan."

All four cats looked more than happy with their names. Even Thrushfur gave his chest fur a few licks.

"And it is also time to name two apprentices." Breezestar took a deep breath as Maple and Rush exchanged startled looks. "Until they have received their warrior names, these apprentices will be known as Maplepaw, Rushpaw and Owlpaw."

Owlpaw looked at Breezestar strangely before dipping her head. Three new apprentices and warriors had become part of ThornClan. The dream that Tangleclaw once had was finally becoming a reality. Breezestar looked at the darkening sky and hoped he could see them.

"So... what now?" Archwhisker looked at Breezestar nervously.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I suppose I should name a deputy." She remembered Tangleclaw mentioning that. And the deputy had to have mentored at least one apprentice. "I am assigning you to Rushpaw as her mentor," she told him. "And I say these words before the spirits of StarClan so that they may hear and approve my choice. Archwhisker will be my deputy!"

Archwhisker looked truly shocked as everyone began congratulating him. Even Thrushfur, though disdainfully, made some kind of compliment. Archwhisker was an obviously choice as far as Breezestar was concerned. He knew how to fight back. He had knowledge of the rogues.

_We'll need his help_, she realized._ If the rogues decide to claim this forest as theirs_, _we will be ready_. She raised her chin, hoping and praying that she was right. She didn't want Tangleclaw to realize that he had been right all along. That ThornClan was not meant to exist again.

* * *

**AN: Chapter update, thought it would be nice to see some Brazen. And you get to meet another character, who will be playing a bigger roll later on. Thanks everyone for your reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Unease crawled through Breezestar's fur when she woke up the following morning. Most of the newly named warriors were already awake by the time she crawled out of her nest. It took her a few heartbeats to realize why they were all awake.

Crouching in front of them were two queens. Breezestar's eyes widened when she noticed kits staring in terror.

"Who are you?" she demanded when she pushed her way through the crowd.

"My name is Jade, and these are my kits," the queen replied. Breezestar was surprised at how strong Jade remained as she was surrounded by so many cats. Her companion looked more afraid than she did. "Are you a group of rogues or something?" Jade's eyes flashed with anger at the mention of rogues.

"No, we are not rogues," Breezestar murmured.

Quickly she explained why these cats were here, and how Clan life worked. Both queens looked at her as if she had grown wings. She wasn't sure if they were willing to give up their old lives, or risk the lives of their kits. But maybe she could give them some kind of hope for the future. Clearly they had been through a lot as rogues.

"So... how does this Clan thing happen?" Jade looked at Breezestar with interest, while her companion looked less than comfortable.

"You must receive warrior names," Breezestar replied. She glanced over her shoulders to see that Archwhisker had already sent out a hunting patrol. Redfire and Brooksong were part of it, leaving Thrushfur and Rabbitsnow to guard the camp. "Let me speak with the others before we move on," she added to the two queens.

She doubted any cat would argue about them joining the Clan. But it was better to have another cat's opinion. These cats might be spies working for the rogues in the city. And if that was the case than she would have to take them seriously.

"What do you think we should do with them?" she asked when Archwhisker studied her carefully.

"I say we let them join the Clan," he meowed. "Even if they decide to leave their kits will want to stay. Those kits might make a fine asset to the Clan." He nodded towards the three kits mewling for milk at Jade's paws.

"Do you really think they will want to stay?" Breezestar kept her voice low, unsure of herself and the rest of the Clan. Archwhisker nodded, and Breezestar let out a sigh. She trusted his instincts, despite a voice telling her that she should have thought this through. She turned to face the two queens, and noticed that they were having a debate of some kind.

"Please Dapple, just give it a chance!" Jade hissed as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Why should I give up my old life? My kits will be safe as soon as I move away from the forest," she retorted.

Breezestar rolled her eyes and approached them. Jade gave her chest fur a few licks while Dapple glared at her. Maybe Dapple wasn't willing to join the Clan, but Jade had potential. Breezestar could see how powerfully built her back legs were. Jade had obviously been using her running skills to her advantage.

"We have decided that you may join this Clan," Breezestar announced. "As long as your and your kits take Clan names that is." Dapple glared at Breezestar once more before getting cuffed over the ears by Jade. Breezestar couldn't help but watch the exchange in amusement. Jade and Dapple were obviously good friends. That would make adjusting to Clan life easier.

"Yes, I will join." Jade shot her friend a look before Dapple finally sighed in frustration.

"Fine, guess I have no choice," Dapple grumbled.

"What are your kits names?" Breezestar looked down at them.

"This is Flutter," Jade pointed towards the gray and white tabby she-kit. "And this is Bat." Sitting beside Flutter was a tiny looking black tom with tabby markings along his legs and tail.

"They will be welcomed into the Clan," Breezestar purred.

For the first time since meeting Jade, Breezestar noticed the look of hope in her eyes. Whatever Jade had been through, it couldn't have been good. Breezestar only hoped that the Clan could provide a better life for the young cat.

. . .

Anger churned within Storm as he watched his cats. Dragon and Strike had returned with a most annoying report. Jade had left the group soon after her kits were born. And she had taken Dapple, another pregnant queen, with her. Two queens and future kits for the gang were now gone.

Dragon bowed his head while Strike retreated to the shadows. Both cats didn't want to feel Storm's wrath as he tried to wrap this around his paws. One way or another he would get his queens back. He just needed to find out where they had gone.

Carefully he slid his claws across the gravel three times. It was a signal that his second in command had learned long ago. Heartbeats later and a long-haired cream she-cat emerged from one of the alleys. She held her head high as she approached Storm.

Of all the cats in his gang, Silky was his favorite. She was confident, strong, and _very_ deceiving. No cats expected her to be as strong as she was. And that was why Storm had named her as his second in command. She knew how to put up a fight.

"I heard about the two queens," Silky meowed when she reached him.

"I want you to follow their scent," Storm ordered. His claws unsheathed as he towered above her. "If you find them, kill them. Bring their kits to me."

Silky refused to flinch under Storm's gaze. She simply nodded in response as he sat back down. This was just another mission for her, one she could easily handle. But to do so would require venturing to places she dared not go near.

"Very well, how soon do you want me to leave?" Silky met his gaze as Storm's eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"As soon as possible," he hissed.

Silky dipped her head once more before backing away. Storm watched her until she disappeared into the shadows. One less problem to worry about, but now he had another thing to worry about. And this one was a bit more personal than two queens going missing.

His son had gone missing just three days ago. He wasn't sure where his son had disappeared to, but he had a feeling it was in the forest. If his hunch was right, Silky would run into his son while she was on her search. Storm only hoped that the heir to his gang's leadership was found soon. Otherwise an all-out war would be declared on all of the rogues.

* * *

**AN: So here's the new chapter! Sadly it's not as long as I was expecting, but that's the way things roll. Thanks to Jaysong for your review, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Panic swept over Brazen as he ran full pelt through the forest. Ferns whipped past his muzzle, and he looked over his shoulder to see if the tom was still chasing him. Much to his alarm and dismay, the tom was still at full speed. Where ever this cat got his speed from, Brazen wasn't sure. But he needed to get away before he was pinned down again.

The tom was about to lung forward when a thought occurred to Brazen. His ears pricked forward and he dodged to the side. Just in time he watched as the smoky black tom landed in a thud beside him. Anger gleamed within the tom's eyes as he sprang to his paws. Brazen's ears flattened once more. This was one fight he couldn't avoid. Not even if he wanted to.

"What in the star's name is going on here?" Brazen nearly skidded to a halt when he heard a voice shouting from nearby. The smoky black tom's eyes widened when he realized that they weren't alone. Heartbeats later and a spotted gray tom emerged from the undergrowth. Brazen barely recognized the cat, but his scent seemed oddly familiar. "What are a couple of kits doing out here on their own?" The tom looked down at them sternly.

"I'm not a kit!" Brazen puffed out his chest, hoping to make himself look older. The smoky black tom simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sure you're not," the gray tom scoffed. "Why don't you go back to your nice Nofur nest where you belong?"

_What's a Nofur_? Brazen glanced at the smoky black tom, but his hackles were rising again.

"I am _not_ a mangy house-cat," he spat angrily.

"You certainly don't look like a house-cat, but your friend here does. No fighting skills whatsoever," the tom sniffed arrogantly. "So what's a little scrap like you doing out here anyways?" The gray tom looked down at Brazen for the first time.

Brazen held his breath, unsure of how to answer. He knew that as soon as this tom left the smoky black one would give chase again. He glanced at the tom and narrowed his eyes. If this cat was so strong than he was about to prove it.

"This furball was boasting about how strong he is in battle," Brazen mewed innocently. "He said he could take on anyone, even a cat as big as _you_."

The gray tom's eyes flashed with amusement, but Brazen could tell the smoky black tom was angry now. "So you think you can take me on eh?" The spotted gray tom dropped to a crouch, appearing more menacing than ever now. Brazen noticed for the first time that the tom's claws were sheathed. He glanced back at the smoky black tom and saw that they were as well.

"You aren't worth my time," the smoky black tom snapped.

"Oh of course I'm not. A big bad cat like you doesn't deserve to fight someone like me." Brazen stiffened when he heard the challenge in the other cat's voice. The smoky black tom whipped around to glare at the other cat, but instead of taking the bait, he simply rolled his eyes and started to move off.

Afraid of being left alone with the strange cat, Brazen padded after the smoky black tom. This cat clearly knew how to pick a fight, and when to hold back. He could've easily flayed Brazen if he wasn't careful. Something had held him back, and Brazen wanted to know what that was.

"Wait, where are you going?" Brazen surprised himself by asking the question. The tom had acted so hostile towards him earlier. But he had a feeling that the tom's actions had been out of fear rather than aggression. "I never did get your name," he added when the tom suddenly stopped to glare.

"I should flay you while I have the chance," the tom muttered under his breath. "But I suppose you'll be useful later on..." He broke off into an awkward silence as Brazen tilted his head to one side. "Fine. The name's Soot." The tom's eyes narrowed as he glared at Brazen once more, who seemed unafraid.

"My name's Brazen," he replied boastfully. "I managed to get away from my mom so I could join the Clan!" His tail shot up at the thought of joining ThornClan. Everything Breeze had told him sent thrills of excitement through him. From training to patrolling the borders... he wanted to become a warrior now more than ever.

Soot's eyes narrowed into tiny slits at the mention of the Clan. Brazen didn't think much of it as he began to move towards the forest that looked familiar. He didn't remember exactly where the clearing that he last saw Breeze was. But at this point he had wandered far enough that it didn't matter.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Soot padded after him, tail lashing in annoyance.

"Sort of..." Brazen looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Soot rolled his eyes in response.

"If what you're talking about is true, than the Clan is that way." Soot turned in the opposite direction Brazen was headed.

Once again embarrassment flashed through Brazen before he followed Soot. He didn't bother asking why Soot was helping him after the fight they had earlier. He was just thankful that the older cat was helping him at all. Soot could have easily killed him had that stranger not intruded on their fight.

"The clearing is close," Soot meowed as they continued moving forward. He had set a brisk pace like Myth had the other day. Brazen managed to keep up, but his legs were already getting tired from running all day.

Brazen's ears pricked forward when he heard a yowl of alarm. Soot had stopped in midstep at the sound.

"What are a couple of kits doing out here?" A large looking black and white tom stepped out of the thick bushes that surrounded what Brazen guessed was the clearing. Above his eye was an old scar. Brazen felt a shiver run down his spine at the tom's powerful looking muscles.

"It's alright, Archwhisker." Brazen's heart nearly skipped a beat when he recognized Breeze's voice. "Brazen, it's good to see you again," she purred after realizing who the two strangers were.

"I made it here all on my own!" Brazen puffed out his chest to make himself look stronger, until Soot shot him a cold glare. Breeze let out another purr of amusement when his pride deflated. "Okay, maybe I had _some_ help," he added in a softer voice.

"Are you here to join the Clan?" Breeze looked at Soot warily for the first time. Brazen glanced at the older cat. He half-expected Soot to claw Breeze's ears off for asking such a question. Instead Soot nodded in response and flicked his tail as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Brazen told me about this Clan," he explained. "I suppose I could give it a try."

Brazen didn't miss the cold glare Archwhisker was giving them. The black and white tom clearly knew that there was more to Soot than meet's the eye.

"We could use more apprentices," Breeze meowed. "If you are really willing, than we will hold a ceremony for you two." Soot simply blinked at Breeze while Brazen looked like he was ready to burst with excitement. Breeze flicked her tail across Brazen's shoulder before leading the way into the clearing.

For the first time since deciding to join the Clan, Brazen felt a knot of anxiety form in his stomach. This was his moment to shine. Myth wasn't here to hold him back. He could make his own decisions without having her breath down his neck. He wasn't a kit anymore. And he was about to prove that to everyone.

* * *

**AN: Did anyone else get the new Pokemon games? I got my copy of Y just yesterday. I'm already halfway through it XD Thanks to Jaysong and Cookies and Cream for reviewing!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Anger churned within Myth's heart as she followed her son's scent. She could recognize it anywhere despite the rain that had fallen earlier. Brazen was always wandering off from his nest. But this... Myth had never seen her son do anything like this. And all because she wanted nothing to do with that Clan of his!

_I should have known he was braver than I thought_, she realized. _He knows the city almost as well as I do now_. Anxiety coursed through Myth as she approached the forest. What if he had been taken by a city cat? What if he had been taken by a Twoleg?

"No, that wouldn't happen to him," she told herself. She didn't care if anyone was listening. All that mattered was finding her son. And she would kill to find him.

. . .

"Brazen, Soot, until you have received your warrior names, you will be known as Brazenpaw and Sootpaw." Breezestar sat on top of the lifted tree root. Jadeleaf and Dapplebird were watching from the nursery, keeping a safe distance from the nursery. Sootpaw flashed Jadeleaf an odd look, one that sent chills down Breezestar's spine.

_He knows her_, she thought. She tried to push the fear aside as the Clan cheered their names. None of the apprentices had a proper mentor at the moment. At this point Breezestar was overwhelmed with all of the cats willing to change their lives. She didn't realize just how desperate everyone was until ThornClan was created.

"Well, I suppose we should check the borders," Breezestar murmured after the meeting was over. Rabbitsnow and Brooksong were sitting together while Maplepaw practiced her hunting skills. Archwhisker was teaching Rushpaw a move he'd learned on the streets. Thrushfur and Redfire were sharing a mouse after the meeting was over. For once the clearing looked peaceful.

Breezestar wondered how long that peace would last. The rogues would find out about the newly formed Clan. She had a feeling that the rogues would see this as a threat. And if that happened... she wasn't sure what to think. She tried to push down the sinking feeling as Brazenpaw introduced himself to the other apprentices. Her gaze focused on Sootpaw.

The smoky black tom was watching from a distance. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. Breezestar couldn't help but feel as though something was off about him. He seemed so calm and calculating compared to Brazenpaw. They were close to the same age from what Breezestar could tell.

"Can we explore the forest?" Amusement coursed through Breezestar when she heard Flutterkit's squeal. The gray and white tabby kit was batting at Jadeleaf's tail as she tried to get her attention. Batkit looked like he was ready to pounce as he eyed his sister curiously.

"You're not old enough," Jadeleaf snapped. She lifted her tail so that it was out of reach from Flutterkit's paws.

"But we're bored!" Batkit whined.

"You can play with me for a while," Brazenpaw announced when he saw what trouble the kits were causing.

Breezestar watched the kits tumble over Brazenpaw as he acted like an intruder. He was so much like them - full of energy and spirit. She wondered how Myth could even keep down all that energy.

_Myth chose her own destiny_, she reminded herself. _I can't change her mind_, _and I don't want to force her to join_. But would she take Brazenpaw away? He was so determined to prove himself a warrior. Now that he had joined the Clan on his own, Myth would have an even harder time getting him away.

"We have a visitor," Archwhisker meowed. Breezestar raised her chin when she realized that he was sitting beside the camp's entrance now. Thrushfur and Rabbitsnow were glaring at the intruder as a hushed silence fell over the clearing.

Surprise flared within Breezestar when she saw who Archwhisker was staring at. Myth was crouching under the glares of the newly named warriors. Her eyes were wide with panic, and Breezestar thought she might flee rather than fight back.

"I've come here to take back my son," Myth growled as Rabbitsnow unsheathed his claws.

Breezestar didn't miss the panicked look in Brazenpaw's eyes. She held back a sigh of frustration as she realized where this was headed. Myth needed to know that this was what Brazenpaw wanted. He had joined the Clan on his own.

"I'm not going anywhere mom." Brazenpaw's meow made Myth stare at him in alarm. "My home is here, with ThornClan."

"You are going with _me_," she hissed in annoyance.

"Myth, I understand your anger," Breezestar meowed when an awkward silence filled the clearing. "But Brazenpaw has made his decision clear. Don't you want what is best for your son?" She glanced at Brazenpaw warily. His fur was spiking up as he glared at his mother.

"I do want what's best for Brazen," Myth spat. "I just know that this isn't right."

"Why isn't this right?" Brazenpaw stepped forward, pelt standing on end as he stared his mother down. "And I'm Brazen_paw_ now!"

Myth's eyes glowed with outrage before she flattened her ruffled fur. Breezestar was about to intervene when she realized that Myth wouldn't hurt her own son. She glanced around to make sure that everyone was keeping an eye on the loner. If Myth did decide to attack, they needed to be ready for it.

"Then I suppose I have no choice," she finally sighed. "I will go wherever my son goes. He is all I have left."

Her words caught Breezestar completely by surprise. She glanced at Archwhisker in confusion before flicking her tail. Did Myth really just give up like that? Breezestar looked back at Brazenpaw to study his expression. He looked just as shocked as Breezestar felt.

_Myth is completely against the Clan_, she thought._ If she really does care about Brazenpaw than this proves it_.

"Very well," she murmured. "If this is what you truly want, than I will hold a ceremony for you."

The golden tabby simply flicked an ear in response. Breezestar held back another sigh as she jumped onto the Highbranch. The ancient oak tree that grew beside camp had many branches like it. But this one overlooked the clearing and the forest itself. From up here Breezestar could even see the abandoned Twolegplace.

"Myth, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Breezestar felt a lump form in her throat. Myth didn't seem like a cat willing to risk her life. But she _had_ risked her life for Brazenpaw many times over.

"I do." Myth's reply was quick and reluctant. She looked more nervous than ever under the stares of so many cats. Rabbitsnow, Thrushfur, Redfire and Brooksong were watching her carefully. If she tried anything to escape, they would stop her.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Myth, from this moment on you will be known as Mythflower. StarClan honors you for your spirit and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThornClan." Breezestar's claws flexed over the branch as silence filled the clearing. Brooksong was the first to cheer Mythflower's new name, followed by the rest of the Clan. Even Brazenpaw had joined in when he realized that his mother was telling the truth.

Breezestar jumped down from the Highbranch and joined the rest of the Clan. Rushpaw and Maplepaw greeted Brazenpaw warmly as he introduced himself. Sootpaw was quiet as usual, but he managed to put in a few words.

"I think we need to assign mentors for our apprentices," Breezestar suddenly meowed. "Tangleclaw told me that every warrior must train an apprentice in order to become deputy, or leader."

"We need to train them sooner or later," Redfire pointed out.

"Exactly." Breezestar swallowed before she went on, "I will mentor Sootpaw. Archwhisker, I want you to mentor Rushpaw. You've already done a good job teaching her fighting moves." Archwhisker's eyes glowed at the thought of training Rushpaw. Breezestar knew how much he cared about those two apprentices. He'd make a fine mentor. "Thrushfur will mentor Maplepaw, since he has the patience to put up with her energy..." Breezestar cut herself off when she realized that Brazenpaw would need a mentor as well.

"Breezestar, I will promise to follow the warrior code if you let me mentor Brazenpaw," Mythflower suddenly spoke up. "I know that I can't change his mind. But I will at least show him how to defend himself."

Breezestar blinked in surprise before nodding. Mythflower had a good point, as much as Breezestar hated to admit it. And there was nothing in the warrior code that said she couldn't train her own son. Besides, maybe Mythflower would change her mind about the Clan the longer she stayed.

"Very well," she purred.

ThornClan was finally beginning to look like an actual Clan. Breezestar couldn't help but feel joy course through her. This was what Tangleclaw had wanted. And the dreams of previous warriors would live on in these cats. Nothing could stop them now.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, a lot happening here. Mythflower is a fun character to write about, and she's very brave for standing up to the Clan. And the apprentices finally got their mentors! So thanks to Cookies and Cream and Jaysong of ThunderClan for reviewing! You both get Brazenpaw plushies for your reviews! :D**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. You can blame Mumford and Sons for this one XD I've been obsessing over their music for the last few weeks. Thanks to Jaysong of ThunderClan and Melissa for reviewing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

A hiss of frustration escaped from Sootpaw's lungs. He landed on his paws the wrong way, causing the mouse to run in the opposite direction. Breezestar could only shake her head as she watched him.

Sootpaw had so much to learn. He was a powerful fighter, but his hunting skills were not so keen. Breezestar had noticed this when she took him out hunting for the first time. He let anger overwhelm him so easily. If he was just patient enough he might actually find hunting easy.

"Keep your tail down, and find out what direction the wind is blowing," Breezestar murmured after Sootpaw kicked aside a pebble. "A mouse can pick up your scent, and feel your paws on the ground. Tread lightly when you approach them."

She could smell another mouse in the area. Breezestar nodded to the patch of ferns it was hiding in.

The apprentice shot her a glare before following her gaze. In heartbeats he had his stalking ability put to the test. He kept his belly low to the ground, and took smaller steps to approach the mouse. She watched as he managed to keep himself from getting caught.

This time Sootpaw lunged forward with his claws unsheathed. The mouse detected him at the last heartbeat. Sootpaw let out a low growl, just before he landed on the mouse. He hooked the tiny creature between his claws and snapped it's neck.

"Now that was good," Breezestar purred.

For the first time since meeting Sootpaw, she saw pride in his eyes. She wondered what sort of past Sootpaw had. He had followed Brazenpaw into the forest. But from what it sounded like, he had chased the younger cat.

_Maybe it's better I don't know_, Breezestar reminded herself. Some cats preferred keeping their past to themselves. Jadeleaf had done so. And Archwhisker rarely spoke of his past with the gangs. Breezestar couldn't blame him for his silence.

"Let's go back," she meowed. Sootpaw was holding the mouse as if it was the best catch in the forest. She could imagine he would brag about his catch when they returned.

She led the way back to camp, hoping to beat the rain that would soon pour down on them. Clouds had begun to cover the sky when she first went out with Sootpaw. But now the scent of moisture was heavy in the air.

Thrushfur was guarding the camp when they returned. Sootpaw dropped his mouse on the fresh-kill pile the Clan had formed. It was hidden by the brambles to keep any scavengers away. Breezestar had realized that a barrier was needed to protect the clearing, especially during leafbare.

"How is everyone?" she asked when Thrushfur dipped his head.

"A bit uneasy," he admitted. "Maplepaw discovered bones at the edge of the forest. I managed to track the scent and found that rogues are gathering out on the streets."

Worry wormed it's way into Breezestar's belly. She knew the rogues would discover the new Clan eventually. But maybe this wasn't about the Clan. Maybe the rogues were fighting each other again. It happened several times before she even knew about the Clan.

"Make sure you keep an eye on that part of the border," she told him.

"Archwhisker already sent Rabbitsnow and Brooksong out," Thrushfur explained. "He went with them."

Breezestar couldn't help but feel reassured by Thrushfur's words. Archwhisker already knew to keep the Clan safe with his life. Rabbitsnow and Brooksong seemed to get along with him just fine. She hoped the Clan would continue prospering under new friendships.

Once she was finished listening to Thrushfur's report, she grabbed a shrew from the fresh-kill pile and sat alone. By now the rain was beginning to fall, and she would slip into her den to keep dry. She remembered doing the same thing as a loner just days ago.

_My life has changed so much since meeting Tangleclaw_, she realized. She would still be running from the rogues if he had not found her. And maybe these cats would still be suffering under the rogues' rule. Not that she didn't know whether or not they were suffering. But it was nice to know they had changed so much.

. . .

Owlpaw nosed through the small pile of herbs she had collected. Her den was inside a small hollowed out tree she had discovered. Breezestar was kind enough to let her sleep away from the other cats. But she knew that sooner or later she would have to speak with them.

Every night her visions became stronger. She wanted them to leave her alone now more than ever. But each night the voices in her head grew louder. What these visions meant, Owlpaw wasn't sure. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Are you okay?" Owlpaw flinched when she recognized Mythflower's voice. She whipped around to see the golden tabby watching her curiously.

Mythflower had been out all day with her son. Even in the rain she had been teaching Brazenpaw how to defend himself. Owlpaw had a feeling that she would soon have her first patient if this kept up. Young cats easily caught colds due to weak immune systems.

"I'm fine," Owlpaw snapped.

"Sorry, I couldn't help noticing you were in your den," Mythflower admitted when Owlpaw narrowed her eyes. "You looked a bit..._ lonely_."

Her words caught Owlpaw by surprise. She met Mythflower's gaze and saw honesty within them.

"I've always been alone," she muttered. "I'd rather keep it that way."

"Why did you join the Clan than?" Mythflower's questions began to annoy Owlpaw.

She whirled around to glare at the golden tabby. But to her surprise there was concern in Mythflower's eyes. She let out a sigh of frustration and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand." She tried to keep her voice calm, but Mythflower's tail flicked in surprise, and curiosity. Owlpaw let her claws sheathe and unsheathe, but she wasn't about to let anger overwhelm her. "If I told you you wouldn't believe me," she added. A growl formed in the back of her throat.

Mythflower simply dipped her head in understanding. "You're going through a lot," she murmured. "I know how that feels. I lost everything when my mate died. But I still have Brazenpaw to look after, even if he doesn't want my help."

Owlpaw narrowed her eyes as Mythflower padded away. Maybe Mythflower believed that Owlpaw was going through a lot. Maybe she understood what Owlpaw was going through. But she was still forced into joining the Clan. It wasn't her idea to leave her safe home. StarClan had forced her.

"Owlpaw, can you tend to Rushpaw's wounds?" Owlpaw held back another hiss as Archwhisker approached her. "The mousebrain decided to get caught under a holly bush. Managed to snare her fur with those thorns." He glanced at Rushpaw, whose ears were flattened in annoyance.

The pale brown apprentice gathered her store of herbs without another word. She was thankful she had gathered as many herbs as she could. Now she would have to put her knowledge to good use. Rushpaw's wounds weren't deep, but Owlpaw could already pick up the scent of blood.

After chewing the marigold to a poultice, she parted the fur where Rushpaw had been injured. The apprentice let out a squeak of surprise when Owlpaw spread the poultice across her wound.

"Stand still, it only stings for a moment," Owlpaw muttered under her breath. This time Rushpaw braced herself as Owlpaw wrapped cobwebs around her wound. The cobweb would stop the bleeding, and hopefully prevent infection. "Come back if your wound starts to feel worse," Owlpaw meowed after she was finished.

"Thanks Owlpaw," Rushpaw sighed after shuddering in relief. "You're a great... what are you again?" She glanced at Archwhisker, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Medicine cat," he snapped.

"Right, you're a great medicine cat!" Rushpaw's purr caught Owlpaw off guard. With those final words she hurried off to join Maplepaw by the fresh-kill pile. Archwhisker joined Breezestar soon after, giving his apprentice a final look.

_Maybe my job isn't as bad as I thought_, Owlpaw thought. It felt good helping another cat. And Rushpaw's praise had warmed her.

It took Owlpaw a few heartbeats to realize that this was her true destiny. She didn't want to believe that this was a good thing. But she needed to accept that this was StarClan's will. Even if it meant going against everything she believed in.

* * *

**AN: Thought it would be nice to hear from Owlpaw again. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**AN: Ah, sorry for the delayed update! I've been... rather busy doing other things. Thanks to Cookies and Cream and Jaysong of ThunderClan for reviewing! You've both earned a plate of cookies :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"How many of them are there?" Storm sat in the back of the alley, eyes narrowed into tiny slits as Silky approached him. She had been gone for some time now. Most likely spying on the new Clan that had formed a few days ago. Rumors were spreading around the streets like wildfire. This new Clan would be destroyed as quickly as it had started.

"At least fourteen," Silky replied. She washed the back of her paw as if the subject didn't bother her. "But they are weak-minded fools. They can easily be turned again if we do so."

"No!" Storm's hiss caught Silky by surprise. She rarely let her emotions show, but for the first time fear gleamed within her eyes as his claws scraped against the cold stone. "These cats will _die_ for their stupidity! The forest is forbidden, and everyone knows that."

"Shall I send out battle patrols?" Silky asked warily.

"Send for a messenger to each gang," Storm spat. "I want to hold a meeting. We will work together to stop this threat."

Silky dipped her head respectfully before dashing off. Storm watched her leave, eyes flashing with anger. These cats would pay for creating a Clan. He would unite the rogues under his rule, and destroy them all.

. . .

Amusement coursed through Breezestar as she watched Sootpaw finish his move. At last the young cat was finally getting better. He still had much to learn, such as patience and humility. But she could see the makings of a good warrior.

"Would you mind practicing your moves with Rushpaw?" Archwhisker had joined them shortly after, leading Rushpaw to a separate area. Breezestar glanced at them in surprise as Archwhisker sat down beside her. "She needs to learn partner fighting. It is something I learned while living on the streets."

That made sense. Breezestar remembered Archwhisker mentioning that he had been part of a gang before. He had severed his ties with the gangs long before joining ThornClan. Sootpaw shook torn leaves from his fur before joining them.

"I don't see why not," Breezestar purred. It would be a good way to test how Sootpaw would fight alongside an ally. She had never seen him fighting with other cats, and from what she had heard from Brazenpaw, he had attacked the young cat before joining the Clan.

She watched as Sootpaw narrowed his eyes at Rushpaw. The light brown tabby she-cat met his gaze. Her tail was flicking from side to side as she dropped to a hunter's crouch. Breezestar waited for Sootpaw to make his first move. She and Archwhisker weren't exactly easy targets, but Sootpaw had a better chance of attacking her than Rushpaw did.

Rushpaw suddenly lunged towards Breezestar. Sootpaw saw the move coming and ran as quickly as Rushpaw had. Breezestar's whiskers twitched with amusement as she ran for the nearest tree. Without hesitation she clawed her way to the nearest branch and looked down the two apprentices.

Sootpaw let out a hiss of annoyance as he glared at the tree. Rushpaw glanced at Archwhisker before spinning around to nip at his paws. The black and white tom had been watching from a distance. His eyes widened in surprise when Rushpaw tackled into him.

"Not bad," Breezestar purred when Sootpaw followed his Clanmate.

"Are we done yet?" Sootpaw's voice was filled with annoyance as he straightened up.

"We should go back before it gets dark," Archwhisker meowed.

Breezestar blinked in surprise when she realized that it was getting late already. It wasn't safe to spend time out here at night. The rogues would be on guard, and with only Archwhisker to guide them, she was certain they'd make an easy target.

"All right, let's go back," she murmured after looking back at Archwhisker.

Relief glowed within Sootpaw's eyes. Breezestar made a note to ask him why he was in such a hurry when they got back.

It didn't take them long to reach camp. But when they did, Breezestar noticed that the Clan was gathered in the clearing. She exchanged a worried look with Archwhisker before padding forward. Something was wrong. Mythflower stood protectively beside an annoyed Brazenpaw, while Maplepaw sat beside her mentor and glared.

"Who are you?" Breezestar tried to keep her voice firm when she saw the intruder.

He was a skinny looking spotted gray tom. Breezestar noticed that his fur was standing on end while he was surrounded by so many cats. He was trembling with terror.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this territory was already claimed!" he exclaimed. "I was just looking for a safe place to rest."

"Should we trust him?" Breezestar looked at Archwhisker, whose eyes were narrowed into tiny slits.

"He doesn't appear to pose as a threat," Archwhisker muttered under his breath. "But I wouldn't trust him just yet. He could be working under Storm or Thanos."

"What is your name, rogue?" she demanded.

"Patch," the tom replied. "Not the most unique name, but it's better than some names." He looked pointedly at Mythflower and Brazenpaw. Both cats were glaring at him, and he looked away once again.

"He's telling the truth." Breezestar's ears flattened when Owlpaw spoke up. The Clan parted when she emerged from her den, for the first time since joining. "I can see it in his eyes," she added a little more warily.

Breezestar felt the fur along her spine stand on with confusion. Owlpaw had never defended anyone since the Clan was formed. But as she looked at Owlpaw, she saw there was determination in her eyes. She held back a sigh of frustration before looking back at Patch.

"Very well, you may stay confined in camp," she growled. "A guard will be watching your every move."

Patch gave Breezestar a hopeful look. She simply shook her head as the meeting drew to an end. Thrushfur would keep an eye on Patch for tonight. Until Patch could be trusted, he would be treated like an enemy.


End file.
